Phineas y Ferb: La máquina de cumplir deseos
by VanessaDoof
Summary: Phineas y Ferb construyen una máquina que vuelve los deseos realidad. ¿Funcionará o se saldrán los deseos de control? Dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Este FanFiction fue reescrito de su versión original por incumplir con las normas de (no intencionalmente). Verán, tuve algunos "problemas legales" con un foro que evidentemente se encarga de que los fics respeten las reglas de . Para resumir ellos advirtieron el incumplimiento de ciertas normas de (aunque a mi parecer la forma fue algo grosera). **

**Ahora estoy reescribiendo el FanFic y estoy mejorándolo un poco para que sea "más sencillo" pues las cosas no resultaron como creí que serían. Personas no-fans de Phineas y Ferb estaban leyendo la historia y supongo que la forma en la que presupongo las cosas en la historia las marea y no les permite concentrarse en la trama. Bueno, sólo algo me queda por decirle a este foro: ¡CONFÓRMENSE CON ESTO!**

**Otra aclaración que debo hacer es la siguiente: esta historia hace referencias a muchos capítulos que ya sucedieron. Yo no puedo explicarles todo lo que sucedió en capítulos anteriores, ni puedo decir quién es cada personaje. Doy por supuesto que lo saben. Otra aclaración que debo hacer es que Phineas y Ferb no son hermanos, son hermanastros. Eso es algo a tener en cuenta durante la historia.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece.**

**Fan Fiction**

**Phineas y Ferb:** "La máquina de cumplir deseos"

Phineas y Ferb deciden construir una máquina que vuelve los deseos realidad inspirados en los comentarios de Isabella, pero las cosas no salen tan bien y los deseos comienzan a salirse de control. ¿Qué sucederá con esta máquina? Averígüenlo y dejen reviews.

**Capítulo I**

Phineas y Ferb se encontraban sentados como de costumbre. Aquel árbol del patio los proveía de sombra mientras sus cerebros pensaban en qué hacer ese día. El muchacho pelirrojo de cabeza triangular se apoyaba contra la madera con los ojos entrecerrados por el aburrimiento. El peliverde tenía una expresión prácticamente inexpresiva, como si todo el tiempo tuviese "cara de poker". Ambos chicos debían luchar contra el aburrimiento de la rutina, y para eso debían crear algo impresionante, algo fuera de lo común. Para su suerte, nada era imposible para ellos.

-Bueno, Ferb. –dijo Phineas con algo de cansancio. -¿Tienes alguna idea?

El chico de cabello verde simplemente negó con la cabeza manteniendo su cara sin demostración de sentimiento alguno.

-Vaya, parece que nos estamos quedando sin ideas mi hermano, pero no podemos rendirnos. Sigamos pensando.

La puerta de su casa se abrió y su madre salió al patio acompañada de Isabella, su vecina.

-Miren quién vino a visitarlos chicos. –dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Isabella. –saludó Phineas.

-Bueno, chicos, debo irme a mi clase de cocina. Diviértanse. –agregó la pelirroja madre de Phineas.

-Lo haremos. –contestó su hijo.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. No molesten a su hermana, está algo estresada. Tiene una cita con Jeremy, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí en medio de todo ese griterío. –dijo en tono burlón.

-Claro, mamá. –contestó Phineas.

-Nos vemos, chicos.

-Adiós, mamá.

La mujer tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al garaje. Abrió la puerta con el control remoto y se sentó dentro del automóvil. Acomodó su cabello y encendió el auto. Unos momentos más tarde ya estaba camino a su clase de cocina.

-Bueno, Phineas, ¿qué están haciendo? –preguntó Isabella como siempre lo hacía.

-En realidad nada. –respondió el único de los chicos que tenía el hábito de hablar. Su hermano Ferb no solía hablar mucho.

-¿Nada? ¿Ustedes? –inquirió la chica completamente sorprendida ante la respuesta de su vecino.

-Descuida, haremos algo. Sólo que aún no sabemos qué hacer. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Oh, no, la verdad no. Tengo algo de hambre. No soy buena para pensar con el estómago vacío.

-Entremos. Debe haber algo de comer en la cocina.

-Vamos, Phineas.

Los tres chicos entraron a la cocina y pudieron visualizar un platón de sándwiches sobre la mesada.

-Miren, mamá dejó unos sándwiches.

-¡Delicioso! –dijo Isabella al probar uno.

Ferb levantó su pulgar y Phineas saboreó uno. Isabella estaba a punto de darle la segunda mordida al suyo pero un grito proveniente de la habitación de Candace la sorprendió y le hizo tirar su sándwich al suelo.

-Cielos, -dijo la chica todavía asustada. –Candace sí que está nerviosa por su cita.

-No entiendo por qué. –respondió Phineas. –No es la primera vez que salen.

-Vaya, qué romántico. Me recuerdan a una película que vi anoche. Se trataba de una chica que estaba enamorada de un chico, pero él ni siquiera la notaba, entonces un hada madrina aparece y dice que le cumpliría tres deseos…

-Sí, hay muchas de esas historias. Siempre son tres deseos. –dijo el joven Phineas Flynn nuevamente con cara de aburrimiento.

-Qué lástima que no sea de verdad. –agregó la chica con un dejo triste.

-¡Eso es, Ferb! ¡Ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy! Vamos Isabella, tú puedes ayudar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candace, ésta gritaba histérica mientras hablaba por teléfono con Stacey. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por su cita con Jeremy, pues creía no tener nada que ponerse. Daba vueltas por la habitación agitada y tirando su ropa por todos lados. El suelo de la habitación apenas se veía.

-Stacey, no, no tengo nada más que ponerme. Es horrible. Jeremy creerá que no tengo gusto para vestirme. –decía frente al espejo intentando diferentes combinaciones de ropa sobre su ropa.

_-Tranquilízate, Candace. –contestaba su amiga en el teléfono.- Eres Candace Flynn, ¡viajaste al espacio! Además Jeremy ya cree que eres genial._

-Exacto, Stacey. Necesito que lo siga creyendo. No puedo permitirme fallar esta vez.

_-Pero, Candace, a Jeremy no le importa. Ya lo conoces, no importa lo mucho que te humilles frente a él, no va a importarle._

-Lo sé, Stacey, siempre me humillo frente a él. Soy una tonta. Debe creer que soy una idiota.

_-¿Y por eso te invitó a salir? Vamos, Candy, amiga. Debes tenerte más fe. _

-No puedo, Stacey. No puedo. –respondió rendida mientras se lanzaba a la cama.

El ruido de un taladro eléctrico proveniente del jardín interrumpió la conversación de Candace.

_-¿Estás ahí, Candace?_

-Luego te llamo, Stacey. –contestó colgando su teléfono con furia.

Salió al patio completamente enloquecida.

-¡Phineas! ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?-gritó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es nuestra máquina que convierte los de… -respondió su hermano.

-¡No me importa lo que haga esa máquina, quiero que el ruido se detenga ahora!

-Pero, Candace… Ya casi terminamos. Sólo falta conectarla. –intentaba explicar su hermanito.

-¿Saben qué es realmente molesto? Que cada vez que tengo una cita con Jeremy ustedes la arruinan.

-Eh, Candace… -volvía a tratar el pelirrojo sin éxito.

-¡No, Phineas! Déjame terminar. ¡No importa lo que haga para que mi cita salga bien, si no son ustedes es Suzie!

-¿La hermanita de Jeremy? –preguntó el chico que no lograba comprender del todo lo que su hermana le decía.

-Les dije que era malvada. –agregó Buford entrando al patio trasero seguido de Baljeet.

-¿Cómo están, chicos? –saludó Baljeet tímidamente.

-Ya veremos cómo estarán cuando le diga a mamá lo que hicieron. –dijo la chica de cabello rojo.

-Pero, Candace… -probó Phineas por última vez.

-Es todo, Phineas. –dijo la chica yéndose casi tan furiosa como había llegado.

-Vaya, ni siquiera me dejó decirle para qué servía la máquina. Bueno, hay que probarla. –exclamó el chico ignorando por completo la escena recién vivida.

-Muero por ver cómo funciona. –añadió Isabella.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Baljeet.

-Es una máquina que convierte los deseos en realidad. –contestó Isabella llena de emoción.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Qué no es eso algo… ilógico? –volvió Baljeet a preguntar.

-Claro que no. –respondió Buford algo amenazante.

-Claro, Buford. Tienes razón… -dijo Baljeet atemorizado.

-¿Quién quiere pedir un deseo primero?-preguntó Phineas -¿Creen que entienda los deseos que piden los ornitorrincos? Iré a traer a Perry. Oigan, ¿y Perry?

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a "Dancing Señorita" que publicó un review en la vieja versión del FanFic. Ahora debo empezar de 0 mi record de reviews. Sí, perdí mi record de reviews. Pero sobreviviré.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece y este es sólo un FanFiction.

**En el último capítulo:**

"_-¿Quién quiere pedir un deseo primero?-preguntó Phineas- ¿Creen que entienda los deseos que piden los ornitorrincos? Iré a traer a Perry. Oigan, ¿y Perry?"_

**Capítulo II:**

El semi-acuático animal subido a las ramas del árbol del patio bajo el cual solían descansar Phineas y Ferb, saltó un par de veces utilizando una rama como trampolín para darse el impulso necesario para dar un salto aún mayor. Una vez en el aire su deslizador con forma de ornitorrinco lo atrapó y en la pequeña pantalla incorporada la imagen de Mayor Monograma se pudo distinguir con claridad.

- Buen día, agente P. -dijo la voz del Mayor- Doofenshmirtz planea algo, no estamos seguros de qué sea.

-¡Pero sabemos lo de la hija! -interrumpió Carl.

-Carl, iba a decírselo, no interrumpas. -respondió el hombre

-Lo siento, señor.-dijo el interno.

-Como sea. Recapitulando, no sabemos exactamente lo que Doofenshmirtz planea, pero sabemos que puede estar relacionado con su hija. Faltan todos los CDs de bandas de rock para adolescentes. Tu misión es averiguar qué planea y detenerlo.

Perry se limitó a mover su pequeña patita de ornitorrinco dándole a Mayor Monograma la pauta de que había entendido. El deslizador se alejó directo al edificio de "Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados".

Mientras tanto en el jardín de Danville los chicos aún no sabían quién sería el primero en probar la famosa máquina que volvía los deseos realidad.

-Como tú nos diste la idea, creo que deberías ser la primera en usarlo. –dijo Phineas refiriéndose a Isabella.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó halagada.

-¡Claro! No tengas miedo. –contestó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro triangular.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo funciona? –aceptó la jovencita.

-Es muy sencillo,-explicó el chico- sólo acércate a este micrófono y pide tu deseo. Intenta algo sencillo para empezar.

-Claro.

Se acercó al micrófono y un poco dubitativa pensó su deseo. Sabía cuál era el deseo más profundo, un deseo que había tenido desde hacía mucho, pero no podía pedirlo allí, frente a todos. ¿Qué pasaba si la máquina no funcionaba? La haría quedar como una tonta, lo mejor sería pedir algo que también había deseado, pero que no la involucraba sentimentalmente con ninguno de los chicos presentes.

-Deseo un unicornio.- dijo con voz clara.

La máquina hizo un par de soniditos y al cabo de unos instantes despidió un haz de luz de uno de los tubos que tenía incorporados. Frente a los ojos de los chicos un unicornio se materializó. Era un hermoso caballo blanco con un cuerno en su cabeza del mismo color. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-Es hermoso.-dijo la chica emocionada.

-Sí que lo es. ¿Cómo hicieron que funcione? –preguntó Baljeet.

-Es simple…-empezó a explicar el joven Flynn.

-¡Podríamos vender deseos! –dijo Buford.

-No, Buford. Los chicos hacen las cosas por diversión, no por dinero.-respondió Isabella casi ofendida.

-Niñita… -comenzó el bravucón amenazante.

-Bueno, ¿quién sigue? –dijo Phineas incoente.

-¿Qué tal Candace?-recapacitó la chica de cabello negro- Podría pedir un bonito corte o un hermoso vestido para su cita con Jeremy.

-No lo sé, Isabella. Parecía estresada. –dijo el hermano de la muchacha estresada.

-Quizás si se ve bonita, no se sienta tan estresada… ¿No crees? –contestó con completa seguridad a su instinto femenino.

-Puede ser. Iré a traerla. –dijo Phineas unos segundos antes de entrar a la casa.

Isabella se acercó al bellísimo unicornio y lo acarició.

-Debieron construir esta máquina desde el primer día, Ferb.-dijo la chica.

-Luego de Candace yo quiero pedir mi deseo. –pidió Baljeet antes de sentir la respiración de Buford detrás de su nuca–Claro, a menos que tú quieras ir, Buford.

-Gracias, Baljeet. Voy a pedir una gran pecera con un palacio para Biff.-dijo el bravucón ilusionado.

-Ferb, ¿cumple esta máquina todos los deseos que le pidamos? –preguntó la jovencita.

Ferb asintió.

-¿Incluso si ese deseo pudiese cambiar a otra persona?-insistió Isabella.

Ferb volvió a asentir.

-Oh, ya veo.-dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su dulce rostro.

-¡Candace! ¡Tienes que ver esto!-gritó Phineas

Candace continuaba hablando con Stacey por teléfono, pero de inmediato la dejó esperando cuando oyó los gritos de su hermanito menos.

-Luego hablamos. –dijo antes de cortar.

-¡Candace! ¡Candace! –repetía el pelirrojo casi llegando al cuarto de la joven.

-¿Qué quieres, Phineas? No tengo tiempo para sus travesuras hoy. En pocas horas va a llegar Jeremy y mírame.

Salió de su cuarto y permitió que Phineas viera el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. Una camiseta claramente grande, rota y atada con un nudo, los pantalones puestos al revés, el cabello enmarañado y enredado con una vincha y varios clips de colores, un zapato de cada par y el labial corrido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Jeremy va a llegar y no voy a estar presentable. –gritaba mientras estallaba en un mar de lágrimas.

-Candace, tranquila. Tengo la solución acompáñame.

Candace lo siguió hasta el patio, en cuanto salió supo que se veía en verdad espantosa, pues todos los chicos se callaron e Isabella incluso se atrevió a preguntarle si era ella.

-¿Para qué me trajiste? ¿Para qué tus amigos se burlen?-le preguntó la desarreglada adolescente.

-No malinterpretes, es sólo que no pareces… Candace. –dijo intentando arreglar todo.

-¡Me veo horrible! –gritó la joven entrando en uno de sus ataques de pánico.

-No diría horrible, sólo… "particular". –siguió intentando arreglar la chica de cabello negro.

-Esa es sólo otra forma de decir que me veo horrible…

-¿Estás estresada por tu cita con Jeremy?-interrumpió Phineas.

-Claro que lo estoy. Un segundo, ¿Phineas qué es eso? –preguntó señalando al unicornio.

-Oh, eso. Es un unicornio, no hace gran cosa. –contestó su hermano.

-¿De dónde lo sacaron? –preguntó su hermana.

-Del mismo lugar de donde tú sacarás la ropa y apariencia perfecta para tu cita. Te presento a la máquina de volver los deseos realidad. Sólo te acercas al micrófono, pides lo que quieres y se hace realidad. –presentó Phineas a su más reciente creación.

-¿Cualquier cosa que desee?-preguntó atónita la pelirroja.

-Cualquier cosa. Isabella pidió ese unicornio. –respondió con su hermano relajado.

-De acuerdo. Lo intentaré. ¿Qué podría salir mal?-dijo Candace por primera vez con una actitud positiva.

Candace se acercó al micrófono. Sabía que podía pedir algo que quería desde hace tiempo, podía pedir que atraparan a sus hermanos. Al fin después de tanto esperar ese momento, la oportunidad perfecta había llegado. Su madre dejaría de creerla loca y de una vez por todas demostraría que sus hermanos sí hacían cosas increíbles. Por otro lado, las intenciones de Phineas al decirle que pidiera un deseo eran claramente buenas y cuando lo veía a la cara, los ojos brillantes de ilusión y la sonrisa de un inocente niño la atormentaban. Cubrió el micrófono con la mano.

-¿Puedo pedir dos deseos, Phineas?- solicitó su hermana.

-Seguro.-contestó Phineas

-Pero… -comenzó Buford -Oh, bueno… está bien.-aceptó finalmente.

-Gracias, Phineas. –dijo la chica.

La pelirroja sacó su mano del micrófono y se dispuso a hablarle. Tenía sus dos deseos más que pensados.

-Deseo que este invento no desaparezca como todos los demás inventos.

Del mismo tubo nuevamente salió un haz de luz, pero esta vez el haz de luz rodeó a la máquina y nada más sucedió.

-¿Por qué pediste ese deseo?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es una máquina de deseos, Phineas. No quiero que desaparezca al final del día.-respondió su hermana mayor.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?-argumentó el chico.

-Deseo tener la ropa más increíble y perfecta para mi cita con Jeremy.

De nuevo el haz de luz. Esta vez chocó contra Candace y la rodeó completamente. Luego de unos segundos Candace volvió a ser visible a los demás, pero en lugar de su desastrosa ropa tenía un hermoso vestido corto color verde agua y unos fabulosos zapatos blancos que combinaban perfectamente. En su mano tenía una chaqueta blanca que hacía juego con los zapatos y un bolso que también armonizaba.

-Esto… es… es… ¡PERFECTO! –dijo la pelirroja casi llorando. –Gracias, Phineas.

-De nada.-respondió Phineas- Ahora puedes concentrarte en otras cosas, Candace.

Candace entró a la casa corriendo para contarle a Stacey lo que le había recién sucedido.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Si no son miembros del foro del cual se habló anteriormente saltéense esta parte:

Como siempre me veo obligada a aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar. Primero que nada, los que hayan considerado mis anteriores comentarios como "groseros" o de "falta de tolerancia" déjenme aclararles que no es así y que (aunque no me sorprende) fue malinterpretado. Primero que nada, estimados usuarios de ese foro, el problema no es la "crítica" o la "diferencia de opinión", el asunto es que así como ustedes critican yo también puedo criticar, ¿o no? Simplemente estoy haciendo una crítica a la forma de comportarse, o aún más claro: no estoy de acuerdo con la "ideología" o la "forma de proceder", pues considero que antes que nada se debe preguntar y aclarar, y en caso de que no haya una respuesta por parte del autor publicar y criticar. Es sólo mi humilde forma de pensar, es decir, yo amablemente hubiese aceptado sus correcciones si lo hubiesen hecho de una forma menos agresiva. Verán, que tu fic aparezca publicado sin previo aviso y sin que siquiera uno pueda entender por qué (cabe aclarar que mil veces hice la misma pregunta y hasta la cuarta página del thread no vi que nadie la respondiera). Mi pregunta para ustedes es la siguiente: ¿tan difícil es intentar hacer las cosas de forma civilizada? Tal vez quieran acusarme de incivilizada por responder de una forma "similar", pero sinceramente no tengo idea de a qué tipo de estímulo responden ustedes, yo sólo sé que respondo MUCHO mejor a los estímulos que son positivos en donde son claras las buenas intenciones, en lugar de realizar un "thread" para criticar el fic. Verdaderamente no conocía esas reglas, y es mi primer fic (mi primer fic en , pues tengo un crossover de Danny Phantom y los Padrinos Mágicos que nunca publiqué), creo que podría haber sido más sencillo explicarme qué estaba haciendo mal de buena forma. Yo sé que quizás para ustedes esa es una buena forma, pero sólo en caso de que no lo supieran: cada persona es diferente y tiene diferentes formas de tomarse las cosas, más allá del grado de paranoia que cada uno tenga. Es muy posible que hayan tenido y sigan teniendo quejas de autores, y les diré la razón: lo que ustedes hacen puede ser considerado agresivo según quién lo vea.

Ahora sí, al contenido de la historia:

Bueno, antes que nada me disculpo por la ausencia de Perry en los capítulos anteriores, ya va a haber más Perry para todos los… perrimaníacos. Espero que les esté gustando.

No quiero extenderme más así que los dejo con lo que sucedió en el capítulo anterior y el capítulo III.

PD: TODOS JUNTOS POR EL RECORD DE REVIEWS!

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_-Deseo tener la ropa más increíble y perfecta para mi cita con Jeremy._

_De nuevo el haz de luz. Esta vez chocó contra Candace y la rodeó completamente. Luego de unos segundos Candace volvió a aparecer, pero en lugar de su desastrosa ropa tenía un hermoso vestido corto color verde agua y unos fabulosos zapatos blancos que combinaban perfectamente. En su mano tenía una chaqueta blanca que hacía juego con los zapatos y un bolso que también armonizaba. _

_-Esto… es… es… ¡PERFECTO! –dijo la pelirroja casi llorando. –Gracias, Phineas._

_-De nada. Ahora puedes concentrarte en otras cosas, Candace.-contestó su hermano._

_Candace entró a la casa corriendo para contarle a Stacey lo que le había recién sucedido._

**Capítulo III:**

Candace marcó los números de su celular tan rápido como pudo.

-Stacey, no vas a creerlo.-dijo colgada del teléfono nuevamente.

_-¿Qué pasó, Candace?-preguntó su amiga muy intrigada._

-Mis hermanos construyeron una máquina que vuelve a los deseos realidad.

_-¿En serio? Increíble._

-Lo sé. Y adivina… me dejaron pedir dos deseos. ¡Tengo la ropa perfecta para ver a Jeremy esta noche!

_- ¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué llevas puesto?_

-Es un vestido verde marino con zapatos, chaqueta y hasta un bolso que combina.

_-¡Fabuloso! ¿Cuál fue el otro deseo?_

-Pedí que la máquina no desapareciera al final del día.

_-¿Para poder atraparlos? Al fin lo vas a conseguir._

La sonrisa del rostro de Candace se desdibujó y se dejó caer en la cama.

-No lo sé, Stacey. ¿No sería muy cruel de mi parte acusarlos después de que me dejaron pedir el deseo que necesitaba? –explicó la chica temiendo sentir culpa.

_-Sí, creo que sí. Deberías dejar de preocuparte por atraparlos, Candy. Mejor piensa en Jeremy._

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Es decir, cuando tuve ese micrófono frente a mí, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlos, y no lo hice.

_-Mejor olvídalo, Candace.-intentaba alegrarla Stacey- Además, este invento es por mucho el mejor que han hecho hasta ahora, sería mejor que no los atrapen._

-Qué gran punto Stacey, es decir, con esa máquina tendríamos deseos ilimitados de por vida. Stacey, no puedo creer lo que voy a decirte pero: hay que evitar que los atrapen.

En ese momento un pitido interrumpió la conversación que la pelirroja tenía con su amiga.

-Un segundo, Stacey, tengo otra llamada. –dijo la chica y luego tocó un botón.

_-¿Candace? ¿Todo está bien? Ya sabes que me preocupo si no recibo tu llamada.- indicó la voz de su madre._

Oh, no te preocupes, mamá. Todo está muy bien aquí. –contestó la joven fingiendo tranquilidad.

_-Oh, de todas formas estoy volviendo, ¿si, hija?_

-Sí, bueno. Tengo que colgar, adiós.

La pelirroja cambió nuevamente a la llamada con Stacey.

-Por Dios, Stacey, mi mamá ya viene y los atrapará a causa de mi deseo. –dijo entrando de nuevo en el estado de histeria en el que se había encontrado hacia unos minutos.

_-¿Y qué esperas?-le respondió su amiga- Ve ahora mismo al patio y desea que esa máquina sea invisible a los ojos de tus padres y que además nunca los atrapen con esa máquina._

-Tienes razón, Stacey, eres un genio. –contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro nuevamente.

_-Bueno, no me gusta presumir pero…_

Candace colgó el teléfono sin dejar que su amiga terminara de hablar y salió despedida al patio nuevamente.

-¡A un lado todos! Debo pedir un deseo. –gritaba haciéndose paso entre la gran cantidad de chucherías y te animales extravagantes que los chicos estaban pidiendo como deseo.

-Haz la fila…-contestó Buford que ya venía enojándose con la pelirroja desde hacía un rato.

-Es una emergencia. –respondió Candace enojada acercándose al micrófono–Deseo que esta máquina y todos los deseos materiales que pidieron o se hayan pedido, exceptuando los que específicamente deben verse por ellos, sean invisibles a los ojos de mis padres.

La máquina obedeció sus órdenes y nuevamente el haz de luz inundó el patio.

-Mi otro deseo es que esta máquina sea indestructible.-continuó Candace.

De nuevo el haz de luz rodeó la máquina.

-¿Por qué tan preocupada por este invento?-argumentó Phineas que comenzaba a sospechar de la obsesión de su hermana mayor por su último invento.

-Por nada en especial… -contestó la chica mientras se abría paso de nuevo hacia la casa.

-No es una conducta normal.-agregó Phineas- Sé que pregunté esto antes, pero ¿y Perry?

____________________________________________________________________________

-Oh, Perry el ornitorrinco, estás aquí. –dijo tristemente el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz mientras miraba por la ventana.

Su mirada se perdía entre los edificios de la ciudad. El agente P se limitó a mirarlo con expresión de enfado.

-¿Sabes? No es sencillo ser padre. –suspiró mientras oprimía un botón que encerraba a Perry en el interior de una computadora. –Interesante trampa, ¿eh?

Perry sólo lo miró siéndole indiferente.

- Verás, Perry el ornitorrinco, desde hace un tiempo que creo que a mi hija Vanessa le sucede algo. No sé qué sea, pero la noto algo triste.

El Doctor parecía triste mientras hablaba. Se notaba claramente que realmente le preocupaba su hija.

-Pensé que quizás si podía comprender cómo era ser un adolescente, podría entender qué sucedía…-dijo para luego comenzar a narrar su historia a Perry. -Intenté ver los programas actuales, pero no les encontré mucho sentido, ¿sabes? No eran malvados, los sujetos reparaban un viejo auto sucio y lo dejaban reluciente sin tener nada a cambio. ¿Dónde está la maldad?

Doofenshmirtz hablaba confundido, como si realmente no comprendiera nada sobre temas de actualidad.

- Cambié el canal y un extraño personaje de caricaturas que por alguna razón también habla en inglés le pedía al televidente que la ayudaran a escalar una montaña. Lo hice, pero no sentí que la ayudara en nada. Como sea, la TV y yo no congeniamos.

El agente P parecía aburrido por la historia.

- Así que intenté hacer algo más intrépido, y me sumergí en el mundo de la computación, como sea, no funcionó así que convertí la PC en una trampa para ornitorrincos. Ahora tiene sentido, ¿eh?

Perry sólo lo miraba esperando que se terminara la tortura de tener que escucharle.

-Hice un último esfuerzo por comprender por qué mi hija estaba tan triste y entonces vi la luz. Uno de esos discos compactos con adolescentes que cantan sobre los pesares de sus vidas y amargan a otros adolescentes.-dijo con una mirada muy ilusionada- Supuse que eso le ocurriría a mi pequeña Vanessa, entonces se me ocurrió una idea para acabar con esas bandas de rock que amargan a mi hija y para poder controlar el área limítrofe. Leí en algún sitio que algunas bandas usaban mensajes subliminales, bueno, compré todos los discos de las bandas de rock que escucha Vanessa, les insertaré mensajes subliminales y los revenderé a todas las tiendas que tendrán demanda de estos CDs, así cuando los chicos escuchen estos CDs se convertirán en mis zombies malvados.

El Doctor Doofenshmirtz miró a Perry con una mirada maliciosa.

-Y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. –concluyó al fin antes de dejar salir una maléfica risa.

____________________________________________________________________________

-Vamos a tener un problema con todo esto. –dijo Phineas mientras observaba la gran cantidad de cosas que habían deseado. –Vamos a tener que dejar de pedir tantas cosas, es más, sólo podremos conservar lo que de verdad nos agrade.

-Cierto, Phineas. Quiero conservar el unicornio. –dijo la chica de cabello oscuro.

-¿Dónde lo tendrás, Isabella?-preguntó Baljeet.

-Lo tendré en mi cuarto por esta noche, mañana veré dónde ponerlo. –respondió la chica inocentemente.

-Continuemos, -añadió Phineas - ¿qué conservarás tú, Buford?

-La pecera para Biff. –contestó el bravucón- Lo demás fue muy divertido, pero sólo para usarlo en el momento. Quiero quedarme con la pecera.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Baljeet?-continuó preguntando el chico pelirrojo.

-El libro que nunca se acaba, eso es lo único. –respondió con su voz temblorosa.

-¿Ferb? Deberías conservar las herramientas nuevas, las viejas están algo gastadas, creo que construimos más cosas de las qué creímos. –aconsejó el chico pelirrojo.

Ferb asintió tomando en sus manos la nueva llave inglesa que había pedido como deseo.

-¿Qué vas a conservar tú, Phineas?-preguntó Isabella.

-No creo que necesite nada de esto, es decir, todos los días construimos cosas y desaparecen, además si conservamos estas cosas no tendremos nada que hacer mañana.-contestó Phineas.

-Buscar la felicidad en bienes materiales la convierte en una vivencia fugaz. –agregó Ferb a pesar de no tener el hábito de conversar.

-Bien dicho, Ferb. –dijo Phineas- Vamos, pidamos el último deseo del día…

Cantado: "Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados"

-Muy bien, Perry el ornitorrinco. En cuando oprima el botón "grabar" todos los CDs de rock del área limítrofe estarán bajo mi malvada influencia. –gritó Doofenshmirtz amenazante de oprimir el botón rojo.

La computadora en la que Perry estaba prisionero se abrió permitiéndole escapar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo saliste?

Miró el interior de la trampa.

- Oh, apretaste "Esc". Sabía que no debía poner el teclado del lado de adentro…-dijo teniendo la certeza de que su plan se vería frustrado.

Perry saltó y giró en el aire golpeando a Doofenshmirtz con su cola. El ornitorrinco aprovechó que su némesis estaba golpeado para apretar "escape" en la computadora que estaba por utilizar para grabar los CDs.

-¡No! Salió muy caro llamar al servicio técnico para que me ayudaran a programarla para hacerlo. -exclamó el doctor- ¿Sabes? La computación no tiene sentido, cuesta demasiado trabajo realizar las tareas y sólo un botón tirar todo a la basura y nunca poder recuperarlo.

Perry salió con su mochila jet como lo hacía habitualmente.

-¡TE ODIO, PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!-gritó mientras observaba a su enemigo alejarse.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Phineas y Ferb el auto de Linda Flynn entraba en el garaje. La mujer bajó del auto y se dirigió al jardín, los chicos ya se habían ido y todo parecía completamente normal.

-¿Se divirtieron?-preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, todos nuestros deseos se hicieron realidad, mamá.-contestó su hijo.

-Qué bueno, me alegro mucho por ustedes.-dijo Linda Flynn- ¿Cómo está su hermana?

-Algo estresada por su cita con Jeremy…-respondió el chico pelirrojo.

-Lo supuse. –dijo libre de sorpresa.

Mientras conversaban Perry aterrizó en patio, se quitó su sombrero de agente secreto e interrumpió la conversación con su particular sonido.

-Oh, ahí estás, Perry. –dijo el pelirrojo

-Entren, chicos. Ya está atardeciendo. Iré a ver a Candace.

Los tres entraron. Linda subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

-¿Candace? –preguntó su madre abriendo la puerta lentamente. -¡Hija! ¿Qué sucede contigo? Jeremy debe estar por llegar. ¿Por qué aún no te has cambiado? No puedes ir a tu cita en ropa interior.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-argumentó Candace.

-Te ayudaré a elegir tu ropa si quieres, hija.

Candace no terminaba de comprender, pero una idea se cruzó por su cabeza: el vestido que llevaba puesto era un deseo concedido por la máquina, y por lo tanto era invisible a los ojos de su madre a menos que especificara que sus padres podían ver su vestido.

-No, no es necesario. Ya sé qué ponerme. –respondió la joven- Mientras me cambio ve y dile a Phineas o a Ferb que suba aquí ahora. Por favor, y si Jeremy toca la puerta mantenlo entretenido.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó Linda.

-Cualquiera. Phineas o Ferb es lo mismo, pero que suba de inmediato. –pidió Candace.

-Claro, hija.

La madre bajó las escaleras.

-Phineas, Ferb, su hermana necesita que uno de ustedes suba ahora.-comentó a los muchachos.

La puerta sonó.

-Debe ser Jeremy. Lo mantendré entretenido. Su hermana tenía prisa. –dijo Linda mientras se iba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedes ir tú, Ferb?-preguntó Phineas- Mientras tanto yo alimentaré a Perry.

Ferb no respondió, pero obedeció a su hermano y subió las escaleras de inmediato. Candace estaba asomada a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ferb, hazme un favor, ¿quieres?-comenzó su hermanastra- Necesito que vayas abajo con la máquina y desees que mamá pueda ver mi ropa, porque ella no puede verla.

Su hermanastro obedeció y unos momentos después pidió el deseo por ella, pero una vez que estuvo frente a la máquina tuvo las ansias de pedir otro deseo. Nadie lo vería o lo oiría, eso era algo bueno pues, al igual que Isabella, su corazón albergaba un deseo quería volver realidad. La chica de oscuro cabello y encantadores ojos de la tienda de planos, esa chica que lo tenía soñando despierto en cada instante de distracción. Tenía que volver a verla. No había otra cosa que su corazón deseara más. Sin dudarlo otra vez logró articular las siguientes palabras: "deseo volver a ver a esa chica esta misma noche". Un haz de luz salió proveniente de la máquina…

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, pero me están dando ideas para más de un solo FanFiction.

Aclaraciones sobre el capítulo:

-Este capítulo tiene su título propio debido a que los capítulos que titulan al FanFiction son los 3 primeros (que representan un día común para Phineas y Ferb).

-A los que hallaron los capítulos anteriores graciosos, les aclaro que quizás eso cambie en este capítulo.

-No habrá muchas frases cliché te Phineas y Ferb en este capítulo debido a que transcurre en la noche y nadie está 100% de cómo actúen estos chicos cuando el sol se esconde.

-A partir de los siguientes capítulos las frases cliché serán respetadas siempre y cuando queden con la historia, pues ahora lo que más importa es la historia en sí.

Este FanFiction apoya a las parejas:

Phineas/Isabella

Candace/Jeremy

Ferb/Vanessa (y Vanessa y Johnny en menor grado)

Este FanFiction considera:

Los ojos de Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace y todos los demás personajes cuyos ojos sean de color "azul oscuro" como de "ojos marrones" debido a lo siguiente: no hay diferencia en el mundo cotidiano entre azul y celeste como color de ojos. Por lo tanto al único que sí voy a considerar como de ojos azules/celestes es a Jeremy Johnson, pues sus ojos son claramente claros (valga la redundancia).

Gracias por leer…

Atte: DelfBlood.

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_-Ferb, hazme un favor, ¿quieres?-comenzó su hermanastra- Necesito que vayas abajo con la máquina y desees que mamá pueda ver mi ropa, porque ella no puede verla._

_Su hermanastro obedeció y unos momentos después pidió el deseo por ella, pero una vez que estuvo frente a la máquina tuvo las ansias de pedir otro deseo. Nadie lo vería o lo oiría, eso era algo bueno pues, al igual que Isabella, su corazón albergaba un deseo quería volver realidad. La chica de oscuro cabello y encantadores ojos de la tienda de planos, esa chica que lo tenía soñando despierto en cada instante de distracción. Tenía que volver a verla. No había otra cosa que su corazón deseara más. Sin dudarlo otra vez logró articular las siguientes palabras: "deseo volver a ver a esa chica esta misma noche". Un haz de luz salió proveniente de la máquina…_

**Capítulo IV: El día de la gran cita.**

Linda abrió la puerta de entrada mientras su hijastro peliverde subía las escaleras de regreso a la habitación de Candace.

-Pasa, Jeremy. –dijo con una sonrisa- Toma asiento. Candace bajará en un minuto.

-Cielos, gracias señora Flynn. –agradeció mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?-preguntó Linda.

-No lo creo, gracias. Estoy bien así.

Se oyeron unos pasos bajando la escalera y se vislumbraron unos zapatos blancos, seguidos de Candace y su hermoso vestido. Jeremy se paró de su asiento. Él y la madre de la chica enmudecieron por unos instantes sin poder despegar sus miradas de la pelirroja.

-¿Candace?-preguntó el muchacho.

-En serio, hija. ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?

-Fue un regalo… de… Stacey. –mintió la chica.

-Qué… bonita…-admitió Jeremy intentando resultar natural.

Candace se sonrojó, se sentía de verdad halagada por el comentario del muchacho que mantenía sus locas fantasías despiertas todas las noches de ese inolvidable verano.

-¿En qué ocasión te compró ese regalo Stacey, hija? –seguía preguntando la madre.

-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, mamá. ¿Ya lo olvidas? Fuimos al Monte Rushmore, pero no pude ver a Stacey. Nos vimos al día siguiente y me regaló este vestido. Te lo mostré pero salías ocupada a tu club de lectura o algo así. ¿Lo olvidaste? –siguió Candace mucho más segura. Se estaba volviendo una experta en el arte de la mentira.

Su madre no siguió cuestionando ante la aparente seguridad con la que su hija decía esas cosas.

-Oh, claro, no lo recordaba. –dijo su madre intentando recodar ese día.

-Bueno, Candace, ¿quieres ir? –interrumpió el rubio.

-Seguro, Jeremy. –dijo intentando disimular la emoción que le provocaba su cita sin lograrlo en absoluto.

-No vuelvan tan tarde.-añadió su madre antes de despedirse.

-Descuide, señora Flynn.-la tranquilizó Jeremy.

-Por su puesto, Jeremy.-contestó dulcemente a ese chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que verdaderamente le inspiraba confianza- Nos vemos chicos. Diviértanse.

-Lo haremos. Adiós. –respondió Candace algo acelerada y ansiosa.

Candace y Jeremy salieron rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar por la vereda juntos. Estuvieron callados unos momentos hasta que el rubio decidió que era hora de romper el hielo.

-Ese vestido te sienta muy bien. –dijo sonrojado.

-Gracias, Jeremy. Tú no te ves nada mal. –respondió viendo la camisa azul que Jeremy llevaba– ¿Y a dónde iremos? Muero de ganas por saber.

-Bueno, por la avenida principal hay varios lugares. ¿Quieres comer pizza?

-Adoro la pizza.

-Genial, hay una pizzería nueva no muy lejos. ¿Quieres ir?

-A donde quieras estará bien, Jeremy.

-Vamos, Candace.

-Creo que me dormí casi toda la tarde, ¿se divirtieron, chicos? –preguntó Lawrence todavía con voz de dormido.

-Sí, claro. Fue muy divertido. –contestó su hijastro.

-La cena ya va a estar lista. –advirtió Linda.

-Oye, ¿y Candace?-siguió argumentando Lawrence que estaba francamente perdido.

-Salió con Jeremy, amor.-contestó su mujer.

-Qué bien. Me agrada ese chico.-comentó el hombre.

-Sí, salieron a cenar.-dijo la madre de la afortunada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Están pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, ¿no es verdad?-notó el padrastro de Phineas.

-Parece que tendremos un yerno muy pronto.-dijo graciosamente Linda Flynn

Ambos rieron. Aparentemente les agradaba la idea de que Jeremy Johnson fuese el novio de Candace. Evidentemente el muchacho les inspiraba gran confianza y les resultaba muy bueno para la chica.

-¿Alguien alimentó a Perry?-dijo Lawrence cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Sí, yo lo hice.-contestó el pelirrojo de 10 años.

-Bien, la cena está lista. –anunció Linda finalmente- ¿Podrías llamar a Ferb, Phineas?

-Claro, mamá.

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Oh, ahí estás Ferb. –dijo al ver a su hermano recostado en el cuarto –La cena está lista. Vamos a comer, hermano.

Ferb se levantó de la cama y acompañó a su medio hermano escaleras abajo. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa. Los siguió Lawrence y por último Linda Flynn que traía una fuente repleta de carne con ella. La familia comenzó a cenar con total normalidad, sin embargo uno de sus integrantes parecía un poco disperso.

-¿Qué sucede, Ferb?-preguntó Phineas cuando notando que su hermano no se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Come, hijo. Está delicioso.-le pidió su padre, Lawrence.

El chico obedeció para evitar un interrogatorio sobre su falta de apetito. Quizás su cuerpo estaba allí sentado en la mesa comiendo esa carne, pero su mente vagaba. Sus pensamientos eran esclavos de aquella mirada encantadora. Ni siquiera el propio Ferb Fletcher lograba decidir qué era lo que la convertía en la chica de sus sueños. ¿Sería largo y lacio cabello oscuro, sus pestañas hipnotizadoras o sus labios seductores? No lo podía descifrar, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que esa misma noche ella y él se reencontrarían.

Cuando la familia terminó de cenar Phineas y Ferb se retiraron a su habitación.

-Hoy fue un día estupendo.-dijo Phineas- Me divertí con todos esos deseos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

Ferb hizo un movimiento con los hombros mostrando que desconocía la respuesta a la pregunta que su hermano le había recién hecho.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Candace?-se preguntó Phineas en voz alta.

Jeremy y Candace salieron de la pizzería, ambos sonrientes. Habían recién terminado de comer. Todo había estado estupendo, no faltó tema de conversación durante la cena, no faltaron las risas y las miradas románticas.

Una leve brisa fresca azotó a los chicos. Candace tiritó e intentó ponerse su chaqueta rápidamente. El rubio se apresuró a ayudarla.

-Gracias, Jeremy.-dijo la chica cuando al fin logró ponérsela.

-¿Quieres caminar?-preguntó el chico.

-Claro.

Por primera vez en toda la noche hubo silencio un poco incómodo. Jeremy intentó salir de él haciendo comentarios sin gran contenido.

-Me gustó la pizza. ¿A ti?-preguntó el chico.

-Sí, mucho.

-Que bueno.

La conversación era algo dificultosa, ninguno sabía qué decir realmente.

-Qué hermosa noche. –dijo mirando las estrellas con la esperanza de romper el hielo que se había creado a la salida de la pizzería.

-Sí, las estrellas están tan brillantes. –añadió Candace con un tono soñador.

Jeremy quitó sus ojos de las estrellas y posó su mirada en Candace.

-En verdad me gustó salir contigo.-dijo el chico haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír mientras se ruborizaba.

-A mí también, Jeremy.-lo reconfortó Candace suavemente.

Los chicos se detuvieron y se miraron. Jeremy sonrió dulcemente. Candace se sonrojó y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se acercaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse. El momento era extraño, Candace sentía que su corazón no podía latir más rápido al mismo tiempo sentía que iba a detenerse, se sentía incómoda pero feliz. Una seria de contradicciones la abarrotaban y las alas de las mariposas en su estómago le hacían cosquillas en el interior. Jeremy lucía tranquilo, pero ciertamente no lo estaba tanto. Claramente estaba por suceder. Los chicos se acercaron un poco más. Candace cerró los ojos y Jeremy se preparó para hacerlo, cuando se acercó un poco más algo lo detuvo. El sollozo de una chica sentada no muy lejos de donde estaban llamó su atención.

-¿Qué le sucederá?-preguntó el muchacho ciertamente preocupado.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y de inmediato logró actuar como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

-No lo sé. Se oye muy triste. –dijo intentando solidarizarse con el sentimiento de Jeremy.

-Lo sé. Pobrecita.

-Sí, bueno. ¿En dónde nos…? –intentó regresar a la escena anterior la joven sin demasiada suerte.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –le preguntaba Jeremy a la chica ignorando por completo la situación con Candace.

-… quedamos. –continuó Candace resignada. –Oh bien.

Se detuvo a observar a la chica más atentamente. Algo en ella era muy familiar. Sabía que la conocía de algún sitio, pero no estaba segura de dónde.

Jeremy ya le llevaba unos pasos de ventaja, así que Candace apresuró un poco el paso y ambos se pararon frente a la chica. Cuando estuvieron allí Candace no tuvo dudas, ya sabía quién era esa joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el muchacho.

La chica esperó un segundo antes de contestar para secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Te conozco de algún sitio? –preguntó Jeremy notando un cierta familiaridad en su rostro.

-Bueno, en realidad no te recuerdo a ti. Pero la pelirroja, es la hermana de los chicos que suelen dar fiestas en su patio y esas cosas. Los del "Invierano". –contestó la chica con la voz quebrada.

-Esa soy yo. –dijo Candace- Además la tintorería cambió nuestras ropas por accidente una vez…

-Cómo olvidarlo. Me sentía muy extraña usando tu ropa. –admitió Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

-Lo mismo digo. Todos creían que me había vuelto gótica o algo así. –bromeó Candace.

Ese pequeño detalle le logró robar una sonrisa a la triste chica de cabello oscuro. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, necesitaba reír.-concluyó Vanessa- Nunca nos presentamos. Soy Vanessa, ¿cómo están?

-Soy Candace, mucho gusto.

-Soy Jeremy, nosotros estamos bien…

-Sí, se los nota felices juntos.-dijo volviendo al tono triste con el que había comenzado perdiendo la mirada entre los surcos de la madera del banco en el que estaba sentada -Lamento si los interrumpí, de verdad no fue mi intención.

-No es problema. –contestó Jeremy con dulzura- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, sólo quise dar un paseo nocturno para despejar mi mente, pero todo me hace recordar lo que quiero olvidar.-intentó explica la chica -Venía caminando normalmente, algo triste quizá, dejando caer una que otra lágrima por el camino, pero entonces los vi y… son una hermosa pareja. Supongo que me recordaron a Johnny y eso es algo… un poco triste.

-Johnny es…-trató Jeremy de entender.

-Un chico.-contestó Vanessa.

-Bueno, eso era obvio. –dijo Candace risueña.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, ¿no? –comenzó a dudar la pelirroja.

-Podría haber sido… no sé… una mascota o… un oso de peluche… -dijo el rubio.

-¿Un oso de peluche? –preguntó Vanessa extrañada.

Jeremy notó que lo que estaba diciendo no parecía tener demasiado sentido, así que optó por ignorar sus propios comentarios.

-¿Era tu novio?-preguntó.

-No, éramos amigos… -contestó la chica.

-Y él te gustaba, ¿cierto? –preguntó Candace.

-Así es.-respondió Vanessa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-continuó Jeremy intentando disimular el hecho de que no había deducido por sus propios medios que el muchacho le gustaba a diferencia de su cita.

-Comenzó a salir con una chica. –concluyó Vanessa -Lo más doloroso es que yo creí que en verdad le gustaba.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Jeremy intentando comprender su dolor.

-Sí. ¿No te haría bien salir con una amiga?-sugirió Candace -Olvidarse del asunto.

-No. –contestó la chica. -Bueno, podría pero…

-¿Tu amiga sale con el chico?-preguntó Jeremy probando suerte.

-No, no.-respondió Vanessa para mala suerte de Jeremy -Lo que sucede es que mi mejor amiga se fue de vacaciones mis demás amigas son tan amigas de él como mías. No quiero incomodarlas, ni quiero que piensen que deben ponerse del lado de uno de los dos, después de todo, no éramos nada. Bueno, éramos amigos.

-Oh, pobrecita. -expresó Jeremy con mucha compasión.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó Candace -Vendrás a mi casa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la morena desconcertada -No, es tarde y…

-¿Qué importa?-dijo Candace -Puedes quedarte a dormir, puedo invitar a mi amiga Stacey y sería como una pijamada. ¿Qué dices?

-Aprecio el gesto, pero no quiero molestarte. –siguió Vanessa.

-¿Tú una molestia? ¿Más que mis hermanos? Imposible. –insistió Vanessa.

-¿Crees que tus hermanos son malos? Trata de pasar un día con mi padre… -respondió la chica verdaderamente comprendiendo su situación.

-Creo que ya me habías dicho eso una vez.-recordó Candace.

-Bueno, suelo decirlo… -admitió la chica.

-Vamos a mi casa, Vanessa. Será muy divertido. Adelante. –siguió pidiendo la pelirroja.

-Hazlo. –la animó Jeremy -Candace no tiene problemas. Diviértanse un poco.

-Muchas gracias, son muy amables.

-¿Vendrás? –preguntó Candace.

-Claro. –contestó la chica de largo cabello marrón -Llamaré a mamá primero.

-Hazlo en el camino. –pidió la chica -Ven con nosotros.

Jeremy y Candace la tomaron una de cada mano y prácticamente la arrastraron hasta la casa de la pelirroja. Una vez en la puerta Candace sacó su juego de llaves y abrió la puerta. Los tres chicos entraron. Candace fue la primera en adentrarse a toda velocidad. Jeremy y Vanessa ingresaron tímidamente. El rubio cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado luego de haber entrado.

-Mamá, llegué y traje una amiga nueva.-comenzó a gritar la pelirroja en búsqueda de la aprobación de su madre-¿Puede quedarse a dormir?

-Claro, linda, pero creí que… -respondió entrando en la habitación.

-Sí, luego te explico.-interrumpió Candace -Ella es Vanessa.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo la chica regalándole una amistosa sonrisa a Linda -No quiero ser una molestia, en serio.

-El gusto es mío, no será molestia. –contestó la madre de la pelirroja.

-¿Lo ves? –indicó Candace.

-Sí, gracias. Es que no quiero parecer grosera quedándome a…

-Que no pareces grosera, Vanessa. –interrumpió Candace a la morena.

-Diviértanse, chicas. –dijo Jeremy en un intento de despedida

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?-preguntó Candace volviendo a serenarse.

-Claro, Candace.-respondió el muchacho de ojos celestes.

La pelirroja y el rubio salieron de la casa y se quedaron parados en el pavimento.

-La pasé genial saliendo hoy contigo. Lamento lo que pasó en el parque, pero… -intentó disculparse Jeremy.

-Hiciste lo correcto.-lo reconfortó Candace.

-También tú.-dijo muy orgulloso de su cita -Te llamaré mañana. Nos vemos.

-Sí. Por su puesto. –terminó la chica.

Jeremy se despidió con un tímido beso en la mejilla. La chica se sonrojó y entró de regreso con una sonrisa grabada e imborrable que llegaba de un lado a otro de su cara. Entró a su casa justo a tiempo para evitar una conversación incómoda.

-¿Y hace cuánto que eres gótica?-estaba interrogando Linda Flynn.

-No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria. –contestó Vanessa.

-Vamos, Vanessa. –la salvó Candace -Te mostraré mi cuarto.

La morocha fue nuevamente arrastrada por Candace hasta su habitación.

-Bueno Ferb, creo que estamos demasiado agotados para pensar en buenas ideas, ¿cierto? –admitió Phineas mientras hablaba con su hermano.

Un golpe de puerta y las voces de las chicas les indicaron que Candace había regresado.

-Candace regresó. –exclamó Phineas -Y creo que regresó con Stacey, ¿qué raro no? ¿Habrá salido algo mal en su cita con Jeremy?

Los chicos hicieron silencio para poder oír.

_-Descuida, no hay problema.-decía Candace._

_-Es que de verdad no quiero ser una molestia, es decir, ¿es la primera vez que te veo y estoy durmiendo en tu casa?_

_-Oye, no es la primera vez que nos vemos._

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero._

-Esa no es la voz de Stacey. –advirtió Phineas -¿Candace tiene una amiga nueva?

El corazón de Ferb dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Sería ella?

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen. Los derechos del programa corresponden a © Copyright Walt Disney Enterprises © Walt Disney Co. A menos que me case con Ferb (lo cual sería genial), en cuyo caso Ferb me pertenecería.

**ADVERTENCIA: A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO DEL FAN FICTION SE HARÁ REFERENCIA A EPISODIOS QUE TODAVÍA NO HAN SIDO EMITIDOS EN LATINOAMÉRICA.**

**Con respecto al capítulo anterior: LES PIDO QUE OLVIDEN EL HECHO DE QUE VANESSA CONOCÍA A CANDACE POR SUS HERMANOS (se los pido así porque es mucho más sencillo que hacer que relean todo el capítulo anterior por dos diálogos).**

**Aclaraciones pre-capítulo:**

**Este capítulo fue modificado prácticamente en su totalidad debido al estreno del capítulo "Vanessassary Roughness".** Este capítulo estrenado el día 25 de julio por Disney XD en Estados Unidos se convirtió en mi favorito. Sinceramente creo que es un capítulo increíble y si saben inglés deberían verlo. Yo no quiero arruinarles el capítulo contándoselos, pero me veo obligada a cambiar este FanFiction debido al cambio de la relación Ferb-Vanessa. Por favor vean el capítulo, no se pierdan la oportunidad de hacerlo porque es sinceramente muy bueno.

Durante este capítulo se hacen referencia a un capítulo aún no estrenado en Latinoamérica: "The Chronicles of Meap". Si desean pueden ver el capítulo para una mejor interpretación, pero para serles sincera, es más que suficiente con ver el video "My Ride From Outer Space" protagonizado por Ferb Fletcher.

En caso de no haber visto todos los capítulos estrenados hasta el momento en Latinoamérica también cabe aclarar que se hace referencia al capítulo "La máquina de helados" (en el cual surge por primera vez la idea de Ferb y Vanessa como pareja). Si no lo han visto les recomiendo que lo hagan, no sólo por la historia, sino por el simple hecho de que es un muy buen capítulo.

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_-Esa no es la voz de Stacey. –advirtió Phineas -¿Candace tiene una amiga nueva?_

_El corazón de Ferb dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. ¿Sería ella?_

**Capítulo V: "Encuentro nocturno"**

Ferb no soportaba la ansiedad. Comenzó a sudar y empalideció.

-Vaya, qué extraño. –continuó hablando Phineas -Creí que tendría una cita con Jeremy.

Ferb ni siquiera prestaba atención a su hermano, lo único que deseaba era salir despedido a la habitación de Candace y ver a la cara a aquella chica misteriosa que hablaba con su hermana. ¿Era posible? ¿La máquina habría cumplido su deseo?

¿Ferb? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó su hermano preocupado por la desatención del peliverde.

Ferb negó con la cabeza.

-Estás pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?

Ferb no respondió. Ciertamente no se sentía muy bien, la posible presencia de esa chica en su hogar hacía que sus nervios se pusieran de punta. La última vez que la había visto todo había salido a la perfección. Esa chica estaba en deuda con el peliverde, él lo sabía. Pero a pesar de que lograba esconder todos sus sentimientos en el exterior, el interior estaba a punto de explotar.

-Ven, Ferb. Busquemos un vaso de agua.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación. Su hermana mayor estaba bajando las escaleras. Se dirigía a hablar con su madre.

-¿A qué vienen?-preguntó Candace rudamente.

-Sólo queremos un vaso de agua para Ferb. –contestó alegre como siempre el muchachito pelirrojo.

-Oh, sí, Ferb estás pálido. –notó Candace por un segundo -Como sea, no molesten a mi visita, está muy sensible, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Quién es tu visita? –le preguntó Phineas.

-Una chica que conocí en el parque. –explicó Candace -No pregunten. Oigan, ¿pueden llevarle un vaso de agua a ella mientras hablo con mamá?

-Pero dijiste que… -comenzó a decir Phineas

-Ya lo sé. –interrumpió su hermana -No la molesten, sólo llévenle un vaso de agua o algo así porque tengo mucho que explicarle a mamá. ¿De acuerdo?

-Seguro. Vamos, Ferb. –dijo Phineas entusiasta.

Los chicos entraron en la cocina y sirvieron dos vasos de agua. Ferb se tomó el suyo al instante. Estaba muy sediento aunque no lo había notado hasta el momento. El peliverde se tranquilizó luego de beber el agua. Respiró profundamente. Se sentía mucho mejor, listo y con el valor suficiente para entrar en ese cuarto y mirar a esa chica, fuese quien fuese, a los ojos.

-Vamos, llevémosle este a la amiga de Candace. –dijo el pelirrojo.

Ferb siguió a Phineas y subieron las escaleras.

-¿Candace? ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Linda Flynn extrañada.

-Estábamos con Jeremy caminando en el parque. Nos detuvimos un momento y justo cuando… eh… nos detuvimos… -intentó disimular Candace la escena del "casi beso" -oímos a Vanessa. Entonces Jeremy le preguntó que sucedía y ella nos contó la historia.

-¿Y?

Su madre buscaba más respuestas que esa simple historia que Candace le estaba dando. La chica lo comprendía. Madre e hija se sentaron mientras Candace le explicaba detalle por detalle cada cosa que había sucedido.

Phineas y Ferb tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Candace. Ferb cerró los ojos, Phineas se adentró en la habitación. Su hermano permaneció afuero unos instantes para tomar valor nuevamente. Sus nervios parecían un poco indecisos.

-Hola, venimos a ofrecerte un vaso de agua. –dijo Phineas con una sonrisa.

-¿Venimos? –preguntó la chica viendo que era un solo chico el que estaba parado frente a ella.

Phineas volteó la cabeza y advirtió que su hermano no estaba junto a él.

-Vaya. Esto sí que es extraño. –dijo el chico –Juraría que estaba hace unos segundos…

El peliverde entró. "Es ella" pensó Ferb incrédulo. Efectivamente era ella, la chica de cabello lacio y oscuro, la de ojos encantadores adornados con pestañas que terminan en el cielo, de labios rosados de perfecta forma y hermosa figura. El chico enmudeció, lo cual no le fue muy difícil de ocultar al muchacho.

-¡Ferb! –lo reconoció Vanessa al instante.

-Un segundo. ¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Phineas sin entender la situación.

-¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Eres hermano de Candace? –interrogó a Ferb la muchacha ignorando a Phineas completamente.

-Sí, esta es su casa. –contestó el pelirrojo – Y sí, también es el hermano de Candace. Ambos lo somos.

-Es curioso. Tú te pareces a Candace, –dijo refiriéndose a Phineas – pero Ferb no se parece en nada.

-En realidad somos hermanastros. –contestó Ferb a la observación de Vanessa.

Era extraño. El peliverde no solía hablar, pero por alguna razón lo hacía cuando la chica le hacía alguna pregunta.

-¡¿Podría alguno decirme de dónde se conocen?! –exclamó Phineas que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Del centro comercial. –contestó la chica.

-¿Del centro comercial? –repitió Phineas.

-Sí, aunque… -continuó explicando la chica -Creo que te había visto un par de veces antes. ¿Cierto, Ferb?

Ferb asintió.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Phineas.

-El paraíso de los planos. –contestó la chica sin dudarlo –Y la segunda vez en la calle. Yo salía de una tienda y él… ¿conducía una nave espacial?

-Precisamente. –contestó Ferb.

-¿Qué días fueron esos, Ferb?

-Bueno, queríamos hacer una máquina de helados para Isabella… -contestó su hermano.

-Un segundo. –interrumpió la chica –¿Eso significa que los planos para la máquina gigante de helados eran tuyos?

-Sí. –respondió Phineas –Los del "laserador espacial" espacial deben ser tuyos entonces.

-De mi padre. –aclaró Vanessa.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso nunca me respondiste a la pregunta de qué había sucedido allá. –notó Phineas.

-La segunda vez fue con la nave espacial de Meap. –dijo Ferb en un intento desesperado por evitar el incómodo tema.

-Oh, cierto. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

Ferb se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias por el agua. –dijo Vanessa –Y por salvarme, Ferb.

-Salvarte, ¿eh? –advirtió Phineas dándole un pequeño codazo a su hermano.

El peliverde se sonrojó un poco e incluso las mejillas de Vanessa tomaron un tono rosado.

-Mi nombre es Vanessa. ¿El tuyo?

-Yo soy Phineas. Ya conoces a Ferb.

- Iré a buscar un colchón para ti, Vanessa. Esperen aquí. –dijo Phineas.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación dejando a Ferb y Vanessa solos. Los nervios del peliverde volvían poco a poco.

-No hablas mucho, ¿cierto? –lo interrogó la chica.

Ferb parpadeó un par de veces, pero se quedó inmóvil. Ni una palabra salió de su boca.

-Tampoco hablabas mucho las demás veces que te vi.

La chica sonrió. Ferb hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse, uno todavía mayor para no desmayarse. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos. Ferb no podía seguir. Por fin cedió ante la presión de la sangre en sus mejillas y se permitió ruborizarse un poco.

Phineas interrumpió la romántica escena de su hermano arrastrando un colchón por la puerta.

-¿Me ayudas, Ferb? –preguntó cuando el colchón se atoró en la entrada.

El peliverse salió el rescate de su compañero de aventuras. Vanessa bebió el agua que los chicos le habían llevado. Unos segundos más tarde el colchón de la muchacha estaba junto a la cama de Candace.

-Ojalá se diviertan, Vanessa. –le deseó Phineas.

-Gracias. –respondió la chica.

-¿Vamos, Ferb?

El muchacho lo siguió por mucho que no deseaba hacerlo. Pero él era un chico demasiado racional. Sabía que no tenía sentido quedarse allí. En unos minutos Candace subiría y lo echaría a patadas de su cuarto acusándolo de molestar a su visita. Seguramente tendría alguna oportunidad para toparse "accidentalmente" con ella durante la noche, pero debía asegurarse de ello.

Ferb sonrió. Un sencillo y eficiente plan cruzaba su mente.

Habían pasado unas horas. Las chicas estaban a punto de dormir. Stacey no había podido ir con ellas. Sólo eran Candace Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz y una enorme jarra de jugo de frutas vacía.

-Tu hermano fue muy amable en hacernos jugo. Bueno, siempre es amable. –dijo la morena refiriéndose a Ferb. –El jugo estaba delicioso.

-No discutiré eso. –contestó la pelirroja.

A ambas chicas les ganaba el sueño.

-De nuevo lamento haber arruinado tu momento con tu novio. –se disculpó Vanessa.

-Descuida. No es mi novio y estás totalmente justificada, Vanessa. No te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias por invitarme. Me hace bien olvidarme un rato de Johnny.

La chica comenzaba a escucharse triste nuevamente.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? –ofreció Candace.

-Lo haría. –dijo Vanessa con los ojos cerrados (las lágrimas la habían dejado exhausta). –Pero estoy demasiado cansada ahora. Hablemos por la mañana.

-Seguro. Buenas noches, Vanessa.

-Buenas noches, Candace.

La pelirroja apagó la luz y ambas chicas se rindieron ante el sueño. A unos metros de ellas dormían plácidamente Phineas y Perry, mas el chico de cabello verde estaba despierto esperando. Las horas no tardarían en pasar.

El tiempo de la espera se volvía eterno, pero el sueño no alcanzaba a vencer al muchacho. La ansiedad que tenía no podía ser opacada por ninguna otra cosa. Sólo estaba esperando el momento. Su plan estaba llegando a concretarse.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Candace abriéndose le dio al chico la señal de que era el momento perfecto. Espió por la puerta entreabierta para verificar quién era. Efectivamente, era quien esperaba. La dejó atravesar el pasillo y entrar en el baño. Acto seguido salió de su habitación esperando el momento perfecto para "toparse con ella". Caminó algunos pasos y pudo ver a la chica saliendo nuevamente.

-¿Te desperté? –preguntó en voz baja la chica.

-No. –se vio obligado a contestar el muchacho.

-Qué bueno. No quería molestar a nadie, pero tu hermana insistió en que me quedara. ¿Ibas al baño?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y no eres un poco joven para estar despierto a esta hora?

-Sí, sí lo soy.

-¿No tienes sueño?

El chico siguió sin responder.

-Bueno, ¿quieres sentarte a… charlar? –ofreció la chica. –O al menos a… sentarnos…

Ferb se sonrojó nuevamente. Su plan había funcionado, ya tenía su "cita con Vanessa".

-Ven. Siéntate. –ofreció la muchacha mientras se sentaba en la alfombra con la espalda contra la pared.

El peliverde obedeció y se sentó a más o menos un metro de la chica.

-No tengo en problema en que te acerques. –dijo la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa.

Ferb se acercó un poco, pero no demasiado. Sus nervios volvían.

-Entonces… -comenzó Vanessa- Gracias por salvarme. Ese día en el centro comercial, Ferb.

-No fue gran cosa. –contestó el chico

-¿Cómo haces para hacer todas esas cosas? Es decir, la nave espacial todo eso. Seguramente "Invierano" era una obra tuya. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Hacemos. Phineas y yo.

-Me sigue pareciendo igual de increíble. No entiendo cómo pueden hacerlo.

Ferb pensó unos segundos en qué respuesta iba a darle, cuando al fin decidió las precisas palabras que usaría el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? –preguntó Candace con voz de dormida saliendo de su habitación.

-Sólo charlando. –respondió la morena -¿Te despertamos?

-No. Pero debo ir al baño. –contestó la pelirroja pasando por delante de ellos y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Candace entró en el baño. Ferb y Vanessa permanecieron sentados en silencio. El plan del peliverde había funcionado, pero no tan bien como él esperaba. Hubiese deseado que su hermana hubiese permanecido en su habitación, sin embargo era parte inevitable del plan de Ferb. Era más que evidente que el hecho de beber mucho jugo antes de dormir haría que ambas chicas se despertaran para ir al baño. Eso hubiese funcionado mejor si Candace hubiese sido la primera y Vanessa la segunda, pero para su mala suerte fue al contrario. Su charla con Vanessa había sido interrumpida y lo más probable es que ella y Candace volvieran a su habitación.

La pelirroja salió del baño.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó aún dormida.

-No lo sé. ¿Las tres de la mañana? –contestó Vanessa.

-Un segundo. –dijo Candace abandonando ese tono somnoliento que solía tener. – Ferb, ¿por qué estás despierto a esta hora? ¿Y por qué molestas a mi invitada? ¿No les pedí específicamente que no lo hicieran? ¡Estás en problemas! ¡Le diré a mamá!

-Alto. Espera. –le pidió Vanessa. –No está molestándome, sólo charlábamos. En realidad es mi culpa. Lo siento, Candace. No quise ser una molestia.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Te salvaste esta vez, Ferb, pero la próxima vez que te atrape a ti o a Phineas con alguno de sus planes para volverme completamente loca, los atraparé. ¿Entendiste? –amenazó Candace.

El chico no contestó.

-Vamos, Candace. Vayamos a dormir. –dijo la chica de cabello oscuro levantándose del suelo.

-Ve a dormir, Ferb. –ordenó su hermana.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, Ferb.

El chico se levantó y se entró nuevamente en su habitación. Ciertamente tendría los más dulces sueños si es que podía dormir esa noche.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, pero si así fuera me sentiría orgullosa de haber hecho el posible mejor capítulo de la humanidad en la historia de los dibujos animados. Sí, así es, hablo de "Vanessasary Roughness". Mi recomendación es que lo vean.

**About this FanFiction:**

Existe una gran controversia con respecto a las edades de Phineas y de Ferb. Según tengo entendido, en un primer momento quisieron que ellos fueran hermanastros porque querían que tuviesen la misma edad, pero no fuesen hermanos mellizos y no querían que fuesen sólo amigos. Eso al menos ocurría en lo que era la "versión original", en la cual ambos dos tenían unos 8 o 9 años. Sin embargo, según tengo entendido, no ocurre lo mismo más adelante. Según veo en muchas páginas web (que tienen datos extremadamente precisos sobre el resto de la serie) Ferb es un par de años mayor que Phineas. Incluso aparecen fechas de nacimiento de ambos chicos. Hay millones de datos y de páginas de internet, verdaderamente me marean. Yo no estoy un 100% segura de la edad que Phineas y Ferb tengan, pero sólo para aclararles **en este FanFiction se considerarán las siguientes edades…**

**-Phineas: 10**

**-Ferb: 12**

**-Candace: 16**

**-Isabella: 10 **

**-Vanessa: 16**

**-Jeremy: 16**

Las edades exactas del resto de los personajes son completamente irrelevantes para el desarrollo del FanFiction.

Referencias a capítulos aún no estrenados para latinoamérica: "De plane! De plane!" y "Vanessasary Roughness".

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_-Ve a dormir, Ferb. –ordenó su hermana._

_-Que tengas dulces sueños, Ferb._

_El chico se levantó y se entró nuevamente en su habitación. Ciertamente tendría los más dulces sueños si es que podía dormir esa noche. _

**Capítulo VI: "Eso es todo… ¿o no?"**

Se había terminado para Ferb. Las horas corrían, la noche se agotaba y cuando el sol saliera de nuevo en la mañana se acabaría. Ella volvería a su casa, y quién sabe cuándo volvería a verla. Harto estaba de pensar y de luchar contra el feroz sueño que le agobiaba, pero no quería dejarla ir. Por primera vez en su vida se habría atrevido a sentir algo por una chica además de una simple e inocente amistad como la que tenía con Isabella. Era algo extremadamente hermoso e incómodo al mismo tiempo. Una mezcla de felicidad e inseguridad, era algo muy nuevo. El chico jamás se había sentido inseguro, ni siquiera un poco. Probablemente porque nunca se había interesado en la opinión que ninguna de las chicas que había conocido. Todo era muy raro, nuevo, diferente. Lo emocionaba, lo hacía sentirse vivo, pero también triste. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, luego ella se iría. ¿Cuándo volvería? Ferb intentaba pensar en un nuevo plan, pero era imposible, su mente estaba agotada, el día había sido demasiado largo y la noche aún más. No había tiempo, su mente necesitaba reposo, era todo. Se había terminado. El peliverde cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

-¡Ferb! ¡Despierta! –lo llamó su hermano unas horas más tarde.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, el sueño lo tenía agotado. Había dormido menos de 3 horas. Su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado. Apenas lograba mantenerse despierto. Los párpados le pesaban.

-Es hora del desayuno. –continuó su hermano ignorando su cansancio.

Ferb se levantó forzosamente y se dirigió al armario para mudarse de ropa.

-Nos vemos abajo, Ferb. –dijo su hermano saliendo de la habitación.

El cansancio del peliverde apenas le permitía abrir los ojos. Con un poco de suerte logró vestirse y luego de mojarse la cara con agua helada consiguió dejar al extremo sueño a un lado. Tenía mejores cosas que ver que el interior de sus párpados esa mañana. Sin esperar un instante el muchacho bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Todos estaban ya sentados: Phineas, Candace, Linda, Lawrence y su adorada Vanessa.

-Vamos, Ferb. Es un hermoso día, debemos aprovecharlo. –lo apuró Phineas para que comenzara con su cereal.

El muchacho se sentó frente al tazón y comenzó a comer.

-¿Cómo durmieron, chicas? – preguntó la madre de los chicos.

-Muy bien, señora… -respondió Vanessa que desconocía tanto el nombre como el apellido de la persona a la que se quería dirigir.

-Flynn. Linda Flynn. –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Oh, dormimos bien, señora Flynn. –repitió la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Qué bueno. –dijo Linda -¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos? Te ves cansado, Ferb. ¿No dormiste bien?

Ferb se limitó a negar con la cabeza y continuó comiendo.

-Estuvo delicioso. –comentó Vanessa luego de comer la última cucharada del cereal que tenía en su plato.

Ferb se sintió mal un momento, sabía lo que seguiría después de esa frase.

-Gracias por recibirme aquí anoche, pero ahora debería irme. Le prometí a mi madre que llegaría a casa antes del mediodía. –dijo la morena confirmando las sospechas de Ferb.

-Oh, linda, fue un placer. –le respondió la madre de los chicos.

-Adiós, señora Flynn, Ferb, Candace, Phineas y… eh… -enmudeció la chica nuevamente desconociendo el nombre de aquel hombre.

-Lawrence. –completó el padre de Ferb.

-Muy bien. Adiós, Lawrence. Adiós a todos.

La chica se paró.

-Ven, te acompaño hasta la puerta. –dijo Candace.

-Hasta pronto. –saludó Phineas.

-Nos vemos. –lo imitó Lawrence.

-Fue un placer tenerte con nosotros, Vanessa. –concluyó Linda.

Ferb se prohibió a sí mismo saludarla. Bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptaría el hecho de que ella se estaba yendo, y saludarla implicaba aceptarlo. Candace y Vanessa desaparecieron, unos momentos después Candace regresó y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Linda se levantó y puso el tazón de Vanessa dentro de la pileta de la cocina para lavarlo más tarde. Hecho esto, volvió a su asiento.

-Simpática amiga, Candace. –comenzó Lawrence -¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes?

-La conocí ayer. –contestó Candace.

-¿A qué te refieres con que la conociste ayer, Candace? –preguntó el hombre asustado.

-A que ayer la conocí.-respondió la chica.

-¿O sea que era una extraña?-volvió a argumentar atónito el hombre.

-Así es, querido. –contestó la madre de los chicos.

-Oh, no, mamá. –la corrigió Phineas –No es una extraña. Ella es amiga de Ferb.

-¿Amiga de Ferb? ¿A qué te refieres con "amiga de Ferb"? –preguntó su hermana.

-A que ella y Ferb se conocían.-respondió Phineas.

-¿En serio, hijo?- inquirió Lawrence.

-Sí. ¡Él la salvó! –seguía exclamando Phineas –Y… ¿de qué la salvaste exactamente?

-Una podadora. –respondió su hermanastro.

-¿Lo ven?-concluyó Phineas.

-Oh, eso explica por qué charlabas con ella fuera de tu habitación a las 3 de la mañana. –dijo Candace.

-¿A las 3 de la mañana? –repitió Linda -¡Por eso te ves tan exhausto, Ferb! ¿Qué hacías despierto a esa hora?

-Oigan… -interrumpió Lawrence –Sigo sin entender del todo. ¿Candace salió a una cita con Jeremy y trajo a casa a una chica que conoció ayer que a su vez era amiga de Ferb?

-Precisamente. –contestó Phineas.

-Oh, ya veo.-comprendió Lawrence - La chica es agradable. Deberías invitarla más seguido, Candace… o Ferb.

-Cierto. Deberías. –dijo Ferb dirigiéndose a Candace.

Los Flynn-Fletcher terminaron su desayuno. El mediodía se acercaba. Los muchachos salieron al patio. Sacaron a Perry con ellos y se sentaron bajo el árbol como siempre lo hacían. Unos minutos más tarde su amiga Isabella Garcia-Shapiro llegó a su jardín acompañada de un hermoso caballo blanco que tenía un cuerno en la cabeza.

-Hola, Phineas. ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó dulce chica.

-Pensábamos en qué hacer hoy, Isabella. ¿Cómo te está yendo con tu unicornio? –preguntó Phineas con optimismo.

-Su nombre es Suami. –dijo la chica –Y a decir verdad: no muy bien.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Suami es un poco grande para vivir en mi habitación. Además anoche le subí algo de comida y creo que come demasiado. Si tan sólo fuese un unicornio bebé…

-¡Eso es, Ferb! –exclamó Phineas –¡Ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy! Haremos una máquina para cambiar la edad de Suami.

-Grandioso. –dijo Isabella emocionada -¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Claro. –respondió Phineas.

-Llamaré a mi tropa, nos vemos en un rato, chicos.

-De acuerdo, Isabella. –finalizó Phineas –Vamos, Ferb.

Isabella volvió a su casa para llamar a sus amigas llevándose a su unicornio con ella. Mientras tanto los chicos caminaron hacia el garaje donde Ferb guardaba sus herramientas. En el camino Linda Flynn los interceptó.

-¿Qué harán hoy, chicos?-preguntó la mujer en tanto revolvía su bolso buscando las llaves de su auto.

-¡Una máquina para cambiar la edad!-contestó su entusiasta hijo.

-Fabuloso, chicos. –los alentó sacando las llaves de su bolso. –Que se diviertan. Su padre y yo iremos a comprar un nuevo sillón para la sala. Pórtense bien.

-Genial, mamá. Nos vemos. –se despidió el pelirrojo. –Vamos, Ferb. Hay otra máquina que construir.

Los chicos continuaron su camino hacia el garaje y tomaron las herramientas. Phineas hizo un llamado a "Ciudad Antorcha" para que le llevaran algunos materiales de construcción. Unos minutos más tarde los chicos estaban listos para comenzar con su creación. Isabella y su tropa aparecieron nuevamente acompañadas del unicornio.

-Bueno, Isabella. ¿Sabemos la edad de Suami? –preguntó Phineas

-Lo siento. No, Phineas. –contestó la morocha.

-No es problema. Ferb, debemos hacer que la máquina no sólo lo pueda volver más joven, debe poder hacerlo más viejo. En caso de que nos pasemos, podemos solucionarlo.-indicó el pelirrojo.

-Gran idea, Phineas. –lo elogió Isabella –Muy bien, tropa. Hay una máquina que construir.

Las niñas exploradoras, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella pusieron manos a la obra.

Candace hablaba por teléfono con Stacey como de costumbre. Siempre compartían sus experiencias, y considerando el interesante día que Candace había tenido ayer, era el momento perfecto para hablar con su mejor amiga.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Stacey? Estuvimos tan cerca de besarnos. –repetía Candace sin parar de suspirar.

_-¿Y por qué no sucedió, Candace?_

-Ya te lo expliqué, Stacey. Vanessa estaba allí y…

_-Oh, cierto. Aún me resulta increíble que invitaras a una completa extraña a dormir a tu casa._

-Lo sé, Stacey, pero por alguna razón lo hice. Algo me obligaba a hacerlo.

_-¿Y cuándo volverás a ver a Jeremy?_

-No lo sé. Tal vez lo llame hoy, ¿o crees que sea una clara prueba de desesperación?

_-Tranquila, Candace. No importa cuándo, sino cómo suenes. Debes parecer natural._

-Bien pensado, Stacey.

_-Y háblame más de esta chica que no conoces pero parece que lo hiciera de toda su vida._

-Oh, Stacey. ¿Estás celosa?

_-No, en absoluto. Sólo quiero saber más sobre la extraña que durmió en tu casa anoche._

-No es tan extraña. Esta mañana descubrí que… -comenzó a contar Candace.

Mientras tanto en el patio, los chicos estaban teniendo algunos problemas con el pegamento.

-Está seco, Phineas. –advirtió Isabella.

-Déjame ver eso. –dijo Phineas tomando el frasco de pegamento –Sí, está seco. ¿Tenemos más pegamento, Ferb?

El peliverde asintió.

-¿Puedes ir por él, hermano? –pidió el pelirrojo.

Ferb subió su pulgar y entró en la casa. Camino a su habitación pasó por el frente de la habitación de Candace. Por alguna razón la puerta estaba abierta, lo que le permitió al chico escuchar cada palabra que salía de los labios de su hermana, e incluso algunas palabras que Stacey decía al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, Stacey. Lo entiendo, pero en realidad me dio mucha pena por ella. Es decir, ese tal Johnny estaba saliendo con otra chica. Pobre Vanessa. Realmente le gustaba Johnny.

Ferb sintió cómo el puñal se abría camino a través de su piel y cuerpo hasta llegar a su pequeño corazón. Como un bisturí, las palabras cortaron los tejidos y venas como si ni siquiera estuviesen allí. Su corazón dividido en dos mitades exactas apenas podía bombear sangre a través de su cuerpo. Los sentidos le comenzaban a fallar. Comenzó por el oído, las palabras de su hermana se oían a lo lejos. Pero el muchacho no era capaz de comprenderlas. Su garganta comenzó a retorcerse hasta formar un nudo. Por alguna razón le costaba tragar saliva. Por último su vista se nubló.

-¿Quién es Johnny? –preguntó Ferb con la voz herida.

No había pensado en decirlo, sólo lo preguntó.

-Un segundo, Stacey. –le pidió Candace a su amiga.

Candace se levantó de la cama en donde estaba charlando y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ferb.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, Ferb? –dijo fríamente -¿No conoces la privacidad?

La chica empujó a Ferb hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de su cuarto. No se había adentrado mucho de cualquier forma.

-No vuelvas a… -comenzó Candace.

Algo la detuvo. Quizás la triste y devastadora mirada del chico de 12 años.

-¿Ferb? ¿Te sientes bien?

El chico desde luego no respondió. Se quedó quieto con la desconsolada mirada posada en Candace.

-Johnny es un amigo de Vanessa. –contestó Candace a la pregunta que Ferb le había hecho hacía unos momentos. -¿Por qué preguntas?

El chico la ignoró y siguió a paso lento el camino a su habitación. Hasta su caminar mostraba que el chico se sentía herido. Candace lo miró caminar con la cabeza baja con mucha pena. Notaba que el muchacho se sentía de verdad afligido. Cuando Ferb entró en la habitación, Candace lo imitó y entró a la suya. Tomó el teléfono de nuevo y volvió a su charla con Stacey.

-Hola, Stacey. –dijo con un dejo de preocupación en la voz, aún pensando en el peliverde.

_-¿Qué sucedió, Candace?_

-No lo sé, Stacey. No lo sé.

Ferb salió al patio con un frasco de pegamento casi nuevo. Esta vez serviría para terminar de construir la máquina. Le entregó el frasco a Phineas, pero no desvió su mirada de sus zapatos. Ignorando por completo el proyecto del día, Ferb se sentó bajo el árbol solo.

-Eh, ¿sucedió algo, hermano? –preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose.

Ferb negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás cansado? Descansa, Ferb. Las chicas y yo terminaremos la máquina.

Y así lo hicieron. Mientras Ferb quemaba sus neuronas pensando en Vanessa y en Johnny. ¿Qué podría tener ese chico que él no? Su mayor deseo era volver el tiempo atrás y evitar oír esa conversación que su hermana estaba teniendo con Stacey, pues era la razón de su malestar. Si tan sólo no las hubiese oído, se sentiría tan diferente, tanto más feliz, tanto más vivo. Pero ahora estaba allí, ahogándose en las lágrimas que nunca habría de llorar, intentando pesar sus penas por una garganta anudada, soñando con todo aquello que nunca podría lograr. Se había terminado. Era definitivo. No había forma de que Vanessa le prestara atención. Era más que obvio que él sólo significaba para ella un niño. Nada más. Eso nunca cambiaría.

-Eso es todo. –susurró Ferb sin que nadie lo oyera.

La voz de Phineas interrumpió sus tristes pensamientos.

-Oye, Ferb. Está lista.

Ferb miró la máquina mientras la frase recién susurrada daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Eso es todo". El peliverde intentó concentrarse en la máquina, la miró fijamente. "Eso es todo… ¿o no?".

Ferb tenía una idea.

**Continuará…**

¿Soy yo o esto se puso muy Ferb x Vanessa? Ojalá les haya gustado. Recuerden que este FanFic también apoya: Phinbella y Candace/Jeremy.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de empezar: Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero este es el primer día libre que tengo desde que empezaron las clases. No tienen una idea de la cantidad de tareas que me mandaron. La buena/mala noticia es que me enfermé el fin de semana, lo que significa que tengo la mañana libre. Supongo que me dará el tiempo suficiente para volver a escribir.

Disclaimer: Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, pero si así fuera… ¡Qué feliz sería!

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Era más que obvio que él sólo significaba para ella un niño. Nada más. Eso nunca cambiaría._

_-Eso es todo. –susurró Ferb sin que nadie lo oyera._

_La voz de Phineas interrumpió sus tristes pensamientos._

_-Oye, Ferb. Está lista._

_Ferb miró la máquina mientras la frase recién susurrada daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Eso es todo". El peliverde intentó concentrarse en la máquina, la miró fijamente. "Eso es todo… ¿o no?". _

_Ferb tenía una idea._

**Capítulo VII: "4 – años – mayor"**

De repente la tristeza de Ferb se esfumó. Algo había iluminado las tinieblas de sus heridas: esperanza. Aún no había perdido la esperanza, aún quedaba una chance, una mínima posibilidad.

Una figura de pirámide de tres lados se desplegaba sobre el césped de su jardín. Era una imagen preciosa, casi mágica para Ferb. El peliverde se paró y se acercó a donde estaban el resto de los chicos.

-Creo que exageramos un poco con el tamaño. –comentó Phineas puesto que el aparato llegaba a la altura de la ventana de Candace. –Pero lo que importa es que funcione. –concluyó.

Isabella acarició a Suami.

-Descuida, sólo cambiaremos tu edad un poco. –tranquilizó al unicornio.- Serás un poco más joven y podrás vivir en mi habitación todo lo que quieras. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Por supuesto el unicornio no respondió. Isabella lo empujó un poco para que se acercara a la máquina.

-Muy bien, Isabella. Sólo haz que se pose allí. –le indicó Phineas. Señaló el centro de la pirámide.

Isabella continuó empujando a Suami hasta hacerlo pararse en el exacto sitio que Phineas había señalado.

-Estamos listos. –dijo Phineas – Para comenzar sólo hagámoslo 2 años más joven. El pelirrojo presionó algunos botones y movió unas cuantas palancas. -¿Listo, Suami? –preguntó sin intención de recibir respuesta. Finalmente presionó un enorme botón rojo en el centro del tablero.

La pirámide se iluminó por completo. Dicha luz hizo que todos los chicos tuviesen que cerrar sus ojos. La fosforescencia también molestó a Candace, cuya ventana estaba extremadamente cerca de dicha pirámide.

-¡Funciona! –exclamó Phineas.

De un segundo a otro la irradiación se terminó y todos pudieron volver a abrir los ojos. La vista de todos los chicos se dirigió de inmediato al unicornio que había reducido su tamaño un poco, pero que seguía siendo demasiado grande para vivir en el cuarto de Isabella.

-¿Qué dicen si lo volvemos unos 2 años más? –preguntó Phineas.

La ventana de la habitación de Candace se abrió de repente.

-¡Phineas! –exclamó la voz de la pelirroja mientras intentaba sacar su cabeza por la ventana, cosa que no consiguió con gran éxito. Su rostro chocó de lleno con la estructura que sus hermanos habían creado y la chica se vio obligada a retroceder. -¿Qué rayos hicieron esta vez? ¿Qué era esa horrenda luz verde?

La chica salió despedida de su habitación y cruzó su casa a toda velocidad. Cuando por fin llegó al patio trasero se quedó muda ante la imponente presencia de la pirámide.

-¿Phineas, qué es eso? –dijo la chica atónita.

-Una máquina para cambiar la edad, Candace. Haremos que el unicornio de Isabella se vuelva un bebé. –contestó su hermano irradiando optimismo.

-No se saldrán con la suya. Los acusaré. –respondió la chica sin dudarlo un segundo. Entró corriendo y marcó rápidamente el número de su madre. -¡Mamá! –gritó cuando por fin la atendió. – No vas a creer lo que Phineas y Ferb hicieron. Es enorme e irradia una luz verde. –explicaba la chica. –Y además quieren convertir el unicornio de Isabella en un bebé. Sí, Isabella sí tiene un unicornio. –La chica se esforzaba, sin embargo no había forma de que su madre creyera que su pequeña vecina de 10 años no sólo poseía una criatura mitológica en su casa, sino que también sus propios hijos habían creado una enorme máquina fluorescente que le cambiaría la edad a dicha criatura. Candace colgó resignada. –No tiene caso. –suspiró –Jamás voy a atrapar a Phineas y Ferb. –concluyó tristemente mientras volvía a su habitación.

Una vez más el resplandor verde inundó el jardín y el unicornio se veía cada vez más pequeño.

-Ya estamos más cerca. –comentó Phineas. –Unos dos o tres años más y lo conseguiremos. –dijo contento.

-De acuerdo, Phineas. Hagámoslo.

Los chicos repitieron el proceso unas 2 veces más. El unicornio se había vuelto realmente pequeño. Isabella se acercó para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Sabes, Phineas? Creo que deberíamos hacerlo un año más grande. Parece que necesitara la atención de su madre. –comentó la chica.

-Un año más grande a la orden, Isabella. –dijo el muchacho de cabello rojo mientras volvía a mover unas cuantas palancas y a presionar algunos botones.

Ferb se mantuvo atento, quería ver si realmente funcionaría intentar volverse más grande. Phineas presionó el botón rojo. El unicornio era ahora chico, pero era evidente que no necesitaba del cuidado de su madre biológica.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Isabella. Corrió al interior de la pirámide para abrazar a su pequeño unicornio. Su cuerno era más pequeño, su cuerpo más corto y regordete y sus ojos parecían más grandes. –Se ve aún más lindo que antes. –ciertamente el verse más pequeño lo hacía verse más tierno. –Gracias, Phineas.

-No hay de qué, Isabella. –añadió Phineas. -¿Qué dices si le damos algo de comer a este pequeño? Cambiar de edad tantas veces en un mismo día debe dar muchísima hambre.

-Claro, Phineas. –aceptó la chica.

-Veamos qué hay en la cocina. –propuso el pelirrojo. –Vamos, Ferb.

Isabella, Phineas, Ferb y la tropa de niñas exploradoras entraron en la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher. Isabella continuaba abrazando a su pequeño unicornio blanco.

-Es tan tierno. –decía una y otra vez. –Oigan, ¿y Perry? –preguntó recordando lo tierno que también le resultaba el ornitorrinco de su amado Phineas.

El ornitorrinco se encontraba en su deslizador. La pantalla en la que siempre aparecía el Mayor Monograma se encendió y la imagen del canoso hombre que solía decirle que detuviera a Doofenshmirtz de pudo divisar.

-Oh, ahí estás, agente P. –advirtió el hombre. –Sabemos que Doofenshmirtz planea algo. Tu misión es ir y detenerlo a como dé lugar.

-Oiga, señor. –interrumpió la voz del interno. -¿Qué corbata cree que se verá mejor para su boda?

El agente P abrió los ojos sorprendido y el Mayor Monograma lo miró fijamente con gran incomodidad.

-Oh. –dijo Carl cuando notó que había metido la pata y que su jefe estaba hablando con Perry el ornitorrinco. –Hola, agente P.

-Bueno, esto es incómodo. –dijo el Mayor Monograma que intentaba salvar la situación. –Verás, agente P. Te hubiese invitado pero…-Perry lo continuaba mirando con algo de tristeza.- Es que mi futura esposa no quería que hubiese animales en la fiesta. Supongo que comprenderás, ¿cierto, agente P? Oh, bien. Además debes encargarte de Doofenshmirtz. ¿No te molestará no ir? –el Mayor Monograma dejó de dirigirse a Perry para reprochar a Carl. –Te dije que no habláramos frente a él, Carl.

-Lo siento, señor.

-Como sea, buena suerte, agente P. –concluyó mientras cortaba la comunicación lo más rápido que pudo.

El ornitorrinco intentó ignorar todo lo que había escuchado hacía unos momentos y aceleró su deslizador para llegar rápidamente al edificio de Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados.

Ferb no podía despegar sus ojos del aparato que estaba en su jardín. Moría por utilizarlo y su cabeza intentaba maquinar un plan para que nadie notase que lo había hecho, cosa que resultaba muy difícil dado a la fluorescencia de dicho invento.

-¿Sucede algo, Ferb? –advirtió Isabella que a pesar de sus 10 años de edad notaba muy bien que algo le sucedía al chico. Ferb no contestó, pero dejó de mirar el aparato. –Interesante invento, ¿cierto? –continuó la chica. –Es fabuloso. Incluso tentador… -la intuición femenina de Isabella no fallaba, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Hacía todo lo posible para que Ferb confesara, pero no fue necesario. Con las últimas palabras Ferb se había puesto nervioso y había comenzado a dudar. La chica sonrió. –Lo supuse. –confirmó la chica. Acto seguido salió al jardín seguida de Phineas y de las chicas exploradoras.

Ferb se había quedado asombrado, jamás había notado la inteligencia de la chica y su increíble olfato para todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el amor. Cuando se repuso de la sorpresa siguió a sus amigas y hermano al jardín.

-Bueno, creo que ya le dimos bastante de comer a este pequeño. –dijo Phineas acariciando la cabeza del unicornio.

-Así es. Y por suerte no necesitamos mucha comida. –agregó Isabella. –Es una suerte, así podré tenerlo en mi habitación todo el tiempo que desee.

-Genial, Isabella. ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Phineas ansioso por seguir haciendo cosas. El día apenas comenzaba.

-Bueno, no sé si alguien más quiera utilizar la máquina. –dijo lanzándole una mirada a Ferb que se quedó inmóvil e ignoró por completo el comentario de la chica. –Por ahora iré a dejar a Suami en casa.

-Muy bien, Isabella. Deberíamos preguntar si alguien más tiene problemas con alguna cosa y deba cambiarle la edad a alguna masco o artefacto. Esta máquina funciona con cualquier cosa. Vamos, todos. –dijo Phineas pidiéndole a las niñas exploradoras y a Ferb que lo siguieran.

-Será mejor que nos separemos. –ofreció Holly, una de las niñas exploradoras.

-Buena idea. –celebró Phineas.

Los chicos se separaron y cada uno fue en una dirección diferente. Isabella fue a su casa prometiendo que luego de dejar a Suami iría a buscar más personas. Ferb le dio una vuelta a la cuadra de su casa y volvió a entrar por el jardín trasero. Su hermana Candace estaba en su habitación y había cerrado la cortina para que la luz fluorescente no le molestara más. Todo parecía óptimo para que Ferb pudiese utilizar la máquina mientras nadie miraba. El peliverde se acercó al tablero e investigó los botones y palancas. No estaba muy familiarizado con la máquina pues no la había construido él. Luego de muchas combinaciones consiguió lograr que la máquina indicara "4 – años – mayor" y que con sólo presionar el botón rojo cualquier cosa que estuviese en la pirámide fuese 4 años más viejo. La pregunta ahora era cómo presionaría el botón y estaría bajo la pirámide al mismo tiempo.

-Oye, Ferb, ¿qué estás haciendo? –dijo la dulce voz de una niña de 10 años detrás de él. Ferb se dio vuelta y pudo ver que Isabella no había ido a buscar personas que ayudar como dijo que lo haría. Era de esperarse, el chico se sintió avergonzado de no haberlo visto venir. -¿Quieres que lo presione por ti? –ofreció la chica que parecía buscar complicidad con él. Isabella se acercó lo suficiente como para leer lo que la máquina decía: "4 – años – mayor". –Sólo tengo una pregunta, Ferb. ¿Por qué quieres ser 4 años mayor?- la chica lo miró a los ojos, no hizo falta más. De hecho la chica suponía cuál era la respuesta antes de preguntárselo, mirar el brillo ilusionado y enamorado de los ojos de Ferb sólo confirmó lo obvio. –Ve, Ferb. Yo presionaré el botón por ti.

El muchacho obedeció y se posicionó en donde hacía un rato estaba Suami. La niña de largo cabello negro presionó el botón rojo y la luz verde colmó el patio trasero de la familia Flynn-Fletcher.

Perry bajó lentamente por el techo del edificio de Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados. El hombre lo advirtió de inmediato.

-Llegas tarde, Perry el ornitorrinco. –dijo con enfado. –Creí que llegarías antes, después de todo es la boda de Mayor Monograma, pensé que querrías llegar a tiempo. –le reprochó.

El hombre llevaba un traje puesto, como si fuese a ir a una ceremonia realmente elegante, además sabía de la boda de Mayor Monograma. Perry sospechó que algo estaba sucediendo. ¿Sería posible? ¿El Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz había sido invitado a la boda de Mayor Monograma y él no?

-Oh, muy bien, Perry el ornitorrinco. Debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la boda. En especial tú que… un minuto, ¿por qué no traes puesto tu traje? Llegarás realmente tarde, Perry el ornitorrinco.

Sí, era posible. El Doofenshmirtz asistiría a la boda de Mayor Monograma y Perry no lo haría. No tenía sentido.

-¿Es que no te invitaron a la celebración? –inquirió Doofenshmirtz notando que los ojos de Perry estaban abiertos como platos y que parecía estar realmente shockeado. Doofenshmirtz dejó escapar una carcajada. -¿En verdad, Perry el ornitorrinco? –continuó aún riéndose. -¿Yo estoy invitado a la boda de Mayor Monograma y tú no? –siguió riéndose. Perry lo miró con tristeza. Doofenshmirtz se sintió un poco culpable y dejó de reírse. –Oh, descuida, Perry el ornitorrinco, estoy seguro de que no me hubiesen invitado si no conociera también a su prometida. –dijo intentando hacer que Perry se sintiera un poco mejor. El hecho de que Doofenshmirtz no fuese un invitado del novio tranquilizó un poco a Perry. –Creo que deberíamos comenzar con lo del plan malvado, así no llegaré tarde. Te contaré como estuvo la fiesta la próxima vez que vengas, Perry el ornitorrinco. En fin, lo haré rápido, no te robaré mucho tiempo. –sin dar más vueltas, Doofenshmirtz inició con la explicación de su plan. –Bueno, ayer te hablé de mi hija y de mis conclusiones y de su tristeza y todo eso. Bueno, resulta que me equivoqué… ¡Un segundo! –exclamó Heinz cuando notó que aún no había capturado a Perry el ornitorrinco. –Creo que con la prisa se me olvidó capturarte. –añadió mientras presionaba un botón y una jaula atrapaba a Perry en su interior. –Como sea. La cuestión es que ya descubrí la razón por la cual mi hija estaba tan triste. Estuve revisando las llamadas telefónicas que tuvo y leí todos los mensajes que… -Perry frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? –preguntó Doofenshmirtz ante la mirada acusadora del ornitorrinco. –Sé que es ilegal, pero es mi hija, ¿qué querías que hiciera? –Perry mantuvo su mirada firme. –Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijas, Perry el ornitorrinco. Como sea, averigüé que ese chico que tanto le gustaba. Ya sabes, Johnny, lo viste en su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Cierto? Bueno, ese chico está saliendo con otra y eso provocó que estuviese en una especie de "triángulo amoroso". Lo cual nos lleva a mi último invento. –Doofenshmirtz retiró una sábana blanca que cubría su último rayo. Era enorme y parecía peligroso. –El "destriangulizador". –lo presentó Heinz haciendo referencia al nombre que estaba escrito en enormes letras rojas. –Te estarás preguntando qué es lo que hace. Es muy simple de adivinar, Perry el ornitorrinco. Lanza un rayo que hará que cualquier cosa que tenga forma triangular desaparezca para siempre. Así me desharé de todos los triángulos en el área limítrofe, incluyendo a los "triángulos amorosos". Todo aquello que sea triangular será destruido. –Doofenshmirtz lanzó una carcajada nuevamente, esta vez mucho más siniestra que la anterior. Incluso parecía algo ensayada, a diferencia de la anterior que era totalmente espontánea.

A Perry se le cruzó una imagen por la mente que le generó escalofríos. Phineas. La forma de la cabeza de Phineas era la de un triángulo. Significaba que esa máquina destruiría a Phineas. Perry no podía permitirlo. Tomó su sombrero y cortó dos de las barras de la jaula. Las pudo doblar lo suficiente como para formar una especia de triángulo mientras Doofenshmirtz programaba su rayo.

-Bueno, Ferb. –dijo Isabella que no podía quitar los ojos de encima del chico. –Te ves bien.

Ciertamente se veía bien. Ferb Fletcher se veía mucho mayor, quizás porque ahora lo era, y se veía más que apuesto con su cuerpo de 16 años. Mucho más alto, atractivo y moderno.

-Estoy impresionada. –concluyó la chica cuando por fin se repuso del shock. –Seguro vas a gustarle a tu chica.

Ferb se sonrojó y se sorprendió, nunca había dicho realmente por qué hacía todo esto.

-Yo no dije… -comenzó Ferb.

-Pero lo sé. –dijo Isabella. La chica suspiró. –Se ve en tus ojos y en cómo actúas. No quieres que nadie lo sepa y te mueres porque alguien lo adivine. Sé lo que se siente. –la chica dejó escapar un suspiro. –Es muy triste saber que sólo te verá como una amiga…

-O un niño. –añadió el peliverde refiriéndose a su propia situación.

-Sí. Por eso quiero ayudarte. –dijo dejando de lado el tono depresivo con el que venía hablando. -¿Qué estás esperando? Ve por ella. –le ordenó la chica.

Ferb asintió y corrió unos pasos hacia la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo.

-Isabella… -comenzó a pedirle Ferb.

-Descuida, yo te cubro. –contestó la chica adivinando lo que Ferb iba a pedirle. –Ahora ve.

El peliverde sonrió y volvió a correr. Tenía una casa que encontrar y una chica que conquistar.

-Suerte, Ferb. –deseó la chica cuando Ferb ya no estuvo en el patio. –Ojalá seas más afortunado que yo. La chica volvió a escucharse triste.

A lo lejos la voz de su amado se oía cada vez más fuerte. El chico parecía contento. Isabella tenía algunos segundos para pensar en una explicación coherente de por qué Ferb había desaparecido.

**Continuará… **

Quizás delire… pero presiento un poco de Phinbella, ¿no lo creen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Disney y no a mí (por mucho que me gustaría que así fuese)**

**Antes de comenzar: **

He tenido ciertos problemas con los últimos 3 reviews que dejaron. Por alguna razón no figuran cuando intento leerlos en la página. Afortunadamente puedo leerlos del e-mail que envía FanFiction, la Review Alert. Por eso voy a copiar y pegar esos últimos 3 reviews aquí mismo:

From: saQhra ( .net/u/676312/ )

Creo que de verás el argumento del fic debió terminar en el capítulo 3,  
pero de todas formas me está gustando como queda.  
Dime, ¿en qué foro te borraron el fic? La verdad, me parece que esos  
administradores son unos incultos, este fic es lo mejor que he leido hasta  
ahora en esta sección.  
Voy a buscar en youtube esos episodios que mencionas.

-------------------

**Mi respuesta: **Gracias desde luego. Con respecto a la máquina de cumplir deseos; quizás no haya sido el título adecuado, pero el asunto con la condenada máquina aún no termina. Gracias otra vez.

___________________________________________________________________________________

From: JESSWINCH ( .net/u/1753399/ )

simplificadamente, bien echo  
nota: soy fans de Perry  
-------------------

**Mi respuesta: **Gracias. Bueno, ahora con la boda de Mayor Monograma espero que Perry tome más protagonismo en la historia.

___________________________________________________________________________________

From: saQhra ( .net/u/676312/ )

-------------------

¡Viva Ferb! Se le ocurren cada vez mejores ideas, y es ahora más  
independiente de su propio hermano.  
Ahora, que lo mencionas, sí donde quedó el review que puse con anterioridad  
2 veces, sí lo puse dos veces, pero ni siquiera así aparece, espero que  
éste sí aparezca, de lo contrario mandaré una queja a los administradores.  
-------------------

**Mi respuesta: **Gracias por el review y gracias por darme la idea de hablar con los administradores.

___________________________________________________________________________________

PD: Ya envié un e-mail a FanFiction, espero que arreglen el problema con los reviews lo antes posible.

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_El peliverde sonrió y volvió a correr. Tenía una casa que encontrar y una chica que conquistar._

_-Suerte, Ferb. –deseó la chica cuando Ferb ya no estuvo en el patio. –Ojalá seas más afortunado que yo. La chica volvió a escucharse triste. _

_A lo lejos la voz de su amado se oía cada vez más fuerte. El chico parecía contento. Isabella tenía algunos segundos para pensar en una explicación coherente de por qué Ferb había desaparecido_.

**Capítulo VIII: "Tres lados"**

Phineas entró en el jardín muy sonriente como de costumbre. Isabella cambió la cara de inmediato y fingió una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y Phineas? ¿Conseguiste a alguien que necesitara de la máquina? –preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-No. Aparentemente nadie más necesita cambiar la edad de nada. –contestó el chico. –Supongo que es bueno que la gente esté feliz con las cosas como están ahora. ¿Cierto?

-Genial. –contestó la chica.

-¿Sabes? –añadió Phineas pensativo. –Aún no le preguntamos a Candace.

-Sí, quizás quiera utilizar la máquina para algo. Preguntémosle. –dijo Isabella con una sonrisa que cada vez se volvía menos falsa y más real.

-Vamos, Isabella. Un segundo, ¿y Ferb? –preguntó con el mismo tono con el que solía preguntar por su mascota.

-Él… dijo que… iría a… eh… -la chica pensaba lo más rápido que podía. –Al centro comercial a… comprar… herramientas.

-¿Comprar herramientas? –repitió Phineas. Isabella contuvo la respiración. –Sí, eso suena a Ferb. –concluyó el chico creyéndole por completo a la morena. Isabella volvió a respirar. Se sintió mucho más relajada cuando Phineas le creyó. –Entremos a preguntarle a Candace.

Isabella lo siguió y ambos chicos entraron en la casa.

____________________________________________________________________________________

-Ahora sí, Perry el ornitorrinco. –dijo Doofenshmirtz después de terminar de programar su último invento. –Libraré al área limítrofe de todo aquello que tenga 3 lados. – nuevamente soltó una carcajada siniestra. El Dr. Doofenshmirtz levantó su dedo índice y lo dejó delante del botón que lanzaría el rayo, como si fuese a presionarlo en cualquier momento. –Tres, dos, uno…

En cuanto dijo las últimas palabras Perry el ornitorrinco lanzó su sombrero a través de las barras de su jaula e hizo que el rayo "destriangulizador" apuntara a su prisión. Doofenshmirtz presionó el botón en ese mismo instante y el triángulo que Perry había formado con los barrotes de su celda desaparecieron, dejando a Perry el libertad.

-¡Oh, ese maldito sombrero! –exclamó Heinz. –Siempre arruina mis planes malvados.

Perry saltó y derribó a Doofenshmirtz.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó este limpiando el polvo que había caído sobre su traje. –Es rentado. –añadió.

Doofenshmirtz se levantó tomándose de su rayo para continuar luchando con el ornitorrinco. El aparato se movía cada vez que alguno de los dos lo tocaba y lanzaba rayos hacia donde fuese, que naturalmente quedaban sin efecto pues no había muchas cosas de forma triangular en la habitación. El invento comenzó a sobrecalentarse, tantas vueltas y tantos disparos seguidos lo estaban rompiendo. Perry acorraló a Doofenshmirtz contra el rayo "destriangulizador" haciendo que oprimiera el botón disparador. El rayo salió por la ventana en esta ocasión, directo hacia un jardín de Danville y un segundo después explotó detrás de ellos. Perry saltó por la ventana y abrió su paracaídas.

-¡Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco! –gritó Doofenshmirtz con el traje completamente sucio.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto Phineas e Isabella tomaban a Candace uno de cada brazo y la arrastraban hacia el jardín. En la puerta se oía el sonido de que la madre de los chicos estaba llegando.

-Vamos, Candace. –insistía Phineas. –Apuesto a que debes querer usarla con algo al menos una vez.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene? En cuanto mamá llegue desaparecerá. –dijo con resignación.

-¿Qué cosa desaparecerá? –preguntó su madre que acababa de entrar.

-Esa cosa que construyeron. –contestó la pelirroja. –Se los demostraré.

La chica se soltó de Phineas y de Isabella para tomar el brazo de su madre y arrastrarla hacia el jardín.

-¡Candace! –exclamó Linda adolorida por lo fuerte que su hija le tomaba el brazo.

Ambas llegaron hasta la puerta del jardín, pero Linda no miró de inmediato, se quedó mirando la marca que su hija le había dejado en el brazo.

-Ahora lo ves… -dijo Candace observando la enorme pirámide. –Y ahora no lo ves. –concluyó mientras observaba a la pirámide desmaterializarse ante sus ojos a causa del rayo "destriangulizador". Su madre levantó la vista y no vio nada, como de costumbre. –Mi vida no tiene sentido.

-Oh, no digas eso. –la consoló su madre.

-Pero era enorme, mamá. Olvídalo… -dijo al fin su hija.

-Ven, vamos a comer algo. ¿Quieren algo, chicos? –ofreció la señora Flynn.

-Claro, mamá. Vamos, Isabella. –contestó Phineas.

Linda tomó a Candace por los hombres y la llevó hasta la cocina.

-Vamos, les prepararé algo.

-Oh, ahí estás Perry. –dijo Phineas cuando pudo ver que su ornitorrinco los seguía.

-Oigan, ¿y Ferb? –preguntó la madre de Phineas y Candace.

-Fue al centro comercial. –contestó Phineas.

-Oh, espero que no llegue tarde. ¿Qué se les antoja comer? –inquirió Linda Flynn.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

-Nunca creí que iba a mirar mi reflejo y sentir deseos de vomitar. –dijo una hermosa chica de 16 años de largo cabello moreno parada frente a un espejo. Traía puesto un vestido rosa chicle que no le sentaba nada mal, pero que la chica detestaba de todos modos. Moños, volados, puntilla, bordados. Todo aquello que a la chica le parecía vomitivo estaba puesto en ese vestido. Claramente no estaba hecho para ella, sino más bien para una chica como Isabella. –Esto es horrible, mamá. –se continuó quejando.

-Te ves hermosa, cariñó. –dijo la mujer que parecía muy nerviosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco con una larga cola. –Ese vestido te sienta perfecto. Termina de arreglarte, por favor. Ya es bastante tarde.

-No te atrevas a echarme la culpa nuevamente. –se defendió la chica antes de ser atacada.

-Bueno, no fui yo la que fue a dormir a la casa de una extraña y retrasó todo debido a ello.

-Primero que nada, no eran extraños. Y segundo, no sé qué sucedió, es como si algo me obligara a hacerlo. No es que quisiera ir realmente.

-Bueno, hija. Luego hablaremos de eso.

-Volviendo con lo del vestido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de este largo? Es decir, no es ni muy largo ni muy corto. Me veo tan estúpida. –la chica movía hacia arriba la pollera del vestido con la esperanza de que se quedara allí arriba, pero innumerables veces la fuerza de la gravedad había frustrado sus intenciones.

-Te ves adorable. –continuaba alentándola la madre.

-¿Y crees que eso quiero?

-Hija, es un día muy importante para mí. Por favor, no me pongas más nerviosa.

-Lo siento. –respondió su hija al fin.

Su madre tenía algo de razón, después de todo era el día de su boda, cualquier mujer se sentiría así el día de su boda.

-Gracias, hija.

-¿En verdad debo usar esta corona de flores? –inquirió Vanessa mirando con horror lo que su madre quería que usara para adornar su cabello.

-No, hija. No lo hagas si no quieres.

Vanessa sintió un gran alivio.

-Gracias. –contestó mientras alejaba dicha corona lo más que podía.

-Oh, hija. Estoy tan emocionada con esta boda. –dijo su madre que parecía muy ilusionada.

-Mamá… -comenzó la chica con un poco más de realismo. -¿Estás segura de esto? –inquirió con dificultad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, hija?

-Bueno, no funcionó con papá. ¿Por qué funcionaría con él?

-Es algo que sólo sabes, no sabes exactamente el por qué. Comprenderías cuando te enamores de alguien.

-Es que no quisiera que rompiera tu corazón, mamá… -insistió Vanessa.

-No lo hará, hija.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la chica.

-Sólo lo sé. –contestó su madre.

Charlene salió de la habitación dejando a Vanessa en soledad. La adolescente se sentó frente al espejo y miró su reflejo con tristeza.

-También creí que Johnny nunca iba a lastimarme. –dijo Vanessa con la mayor tristeza que pudo expresar en su voz. Suspiró y luego de unos segundos se dispuso a practicar una sonrisa frente al espejo. A penas podía hacerlo, pero lo intentó una y otra vez. Luego de una larga sesión de práctica de sonrisas lo consiguió: una falsa sonrisa completamente convincente se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió a suspirar y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Se aseguró de que pudiese hacerlo nuevamente y cuando lo confirmó salió de la habitación para reunirse con su madre.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Ferb recorría las calles de Danville completamente despistado. No importaba lo mucho que caminara, nunca hallaría a la chica. Eso implicaría revisar cada casa del área limítrofe y ni siquiera conocía el apellido de la chica. Ferb apenas la conocía, encontrarla era una misión imposible. Pero no se rendiría, y seguiría buscando pasase lo que pasase.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto Candace, Phineas e Isabella comían unas deliciosas crepas preparadas por Linda.

-Están deliciosas, señora Flynn. –la halagó Isabella.

-Muchas gracias, linda. Es un milagro que haya aprendido la receta, el día que fui a esa clase de cocina recibí muchas interrupciones. –dijo elevando la voz con la intención de reprochar a Candace.

-Mamá, ya te dije mil veces que estaban construyendo algo que… -comenzó a explicarse Candace.

-Descuida, Candace. –la consoló Linda -No soy la única en la clase de cocina que recibe llamadas constantes de su hija obsesionada con…

-Mamá, yo no estoy obsesionada con atrapar a Phineas y a Ferb. Es sólo que…

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Miren la hora! –dijo la madre de los chicos en cuanto vio el reloj. –Mi reloj debió haberse parado. –advirtió mientras le daba unos golpecitos a su reloj pulsera. –Oh, llegaré tarde a la boda…

-¿Tienes una boda, mamá? –preguntó Phineas.

-Sí, hijo. Es la boda de mi compañera de cocina, Charlene. La que recibe llamadas de su hija. Nunca he visto a la chica, pero ella dijo que era muy bonita. Supongo que hoy lo descubriré. Iré a prepararme.

-Bueno, mamá. –dijo Phineas.

-Candace, estás a cargo mientras no estoy. No molesten a su padre, va a reparar la gotera del techo de nuestra habitación. –indicó su madre.

-¿A cargo? –preguntó Candace atónita.

-No hay tiempo para pasar por lo mismo cada vez que te dejo a cargo, hija. Sí, estás a cargo.

-¿Eso significa…? –preguntó Candace que parecía no escuchar a su madre.

-Sí, sí, sí. –repitió Linda Flynn que tenía mucha prisa y que conocía lo que su hija iba a preguntarle. –Phineas y Ferb están bajo tu control.

Candace sonrió y Linda salió disparada para cambiarse de ropa rápidamente.

-Ya oyeron a mamá, estoy a cargo. –dijo Candace dirigiéndose a Phineas e Isabella. -¿Dónde está Ferb? No se escabullirá a ningún lado mientras yo esté al mando.

-Fue al centro comercial a comprar nuevas herramientas. –respondió Isabella con toda seguridad ahora que su mentira había funcionado a la perfección.

-No necesitará esas herramientas nuevas. –contestó Candace.

-Tienes razón, Candace. –advirtió Phineas. –Ferb ya tenía herramientas nuevas, fueron el deseo que conservó de la máquina de pedir deseos de ayer en la tarde. Algo muy raro sucede. ¿Te dijo que iría al centro comercial por herramientas nuevas, Isabella?

-Eh… eh… -Isabella se había puesto nerviosa, había olvidado por completo las herramientas que Ferb había pedido el día anterior, su mentira se estaba desbaratando. –Él… dijo… eso…

-Yo iba a decir que no las necesitaría porque no construirían nada hoy. –dijo Candace. –Pero lo que él dijo tiene mucho sentido. ¿Dónde está Ferb?

-Eh… mm… -intentó responder Isabella.

-Oh, ese chico está en problemas. –contestó Candace. -¡Mamá!

_-No tengo tiempo Candace.- _objetó la mujer desde la entrada. Ya se había cambiado y se dirigía a la boda. Salió rápidamente y se llevó el auto.

-Llamaré a papá. –dijo Candace.

-¡No, Candace! –exclamó Isabella.

-¿Por qué no, Isabella? ¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó Candace.

-No, pero estoy segura de que no quieres preocupar a Lawrence diciéndole que su hijo desapareció. Además, estoy segura de que si Ferb no dijo a donde iba, es porque no debíamos saberlo y… y… deberíamos respetar su decisión, ¿cierto?

-¿Y si algo le sucede?-la contradijo Candace.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscarlo? Los tres. –dijo Phineas. –Así no preocuparemos a papá. ¿Qué dicen?

-De acuerdo. –aceptó Isabella de inmediato. Sabía que no lo hallarían, pues ahora Ferb tenía 16 años y jamás lo reconocerían.

-No lo sé. –dudó Candace unos segundos.

-Por favor, Candace. –insistió Phineas con una tierna mirada.

-Muy bien, lo haré. –aceptó Candace.

-Vamos a buscar a Ferb. –concluyó Phineas.

Los tres chicos salieron. Isabella sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Isabella? –inquirió Candace que sospechaba de ella desde que les pidió que no buscaran a su hermanastro.

-Bueno, Candace. –dijo la chica con alegría. –Es que el amor siempre gana. –concluyó con ternura.

Candace no comprendió ni media palabra de lo que la chica había dicho y mucho menos de por qué lo había dicho, así que optó por ignorar su comentario por completo. Al llegar a la puerta trasera los tres chicos se dividieron y cada uno buscó a Ferb por su lado. Tres lados.

**Continuará…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
**

Wow, quisiera ir a la famosa "boda"…


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes de empezar: **

**Me disculpo con todos por la tardanza, fue mucha, lo sé. Además el capítulo es extremadamente corto. Lo lamento, pero el colegio me está consumiendo, además de otros problemas. Cosas de la secundaria: peleas, amigos y no tan amigos. En fin, cosas que pasan. Mil disculpas por el poco contenido de este capítulo, para compensar puse mucho sobre mi opinión sobre las parejas y les doy rienda suelta a comentar y dejar reviews todo lo que quieran. Sé que a muchos les debe a aburrir mucho leer lo que el autor escribe, pero si hay por ahí alguien a quien le guste leer sobre las opiniones de los demás, entonces se ganó la lotería. Yo en lo personal amo dar mi opinión y analizar las diferentes parejas y si a ustedes les gusta también dejen reviews y comenten. Hablen sobre lo que piensan, exprésense. ¿Qué parejas les gusta? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienen dudas sobre mi fic? Lo que sea pueden preguntarlo. Los invito a participar porque a veces escribir te hace sentir sola.**

**Este capítulo es mi primer intento de que Phineas e Isabella se acerquen más de lo que han estado hasta ahora, será paulatino (lean la explicación abajo).**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Algunos aspectos sobre las parejas, si son fans de Phinbella de estas parejas o alguna les parece mal por favor háganmelo saber en un review. Especialmente si son fans de Candace y Jeremy y quieren que aborde la pareja más en profundidad.**

**Phinbella: **Yo sé que todos esperan más Phinbella, más Phinbella y más Phinbella. Para ser sincera, creo que no es una pareja fácil de manejar. Phineas es la definición de ingenuidad, lo que lo vuelve mucho más complicado de manejar que Ferb o cualquier otro personaje. Siento que está en una edad en la que no está particularmente interesado en las chicas como más que "amigas". Creo que simplemente no piensa en relaciones amorosas en este momento (y para serles sincera, hace bien, que no se complique la vida a esta altura de su vida que es muy joven). Yo prometo que haré todo lo posible para que haya mucho más Phinbella en este FanFiction, pero no les prometo noviazgos milagrosos ni nada demasiado extravagante (por lo menos no de un capítulo al otro, lo quiero hacer algo paulatino). Phinbella es una pareja que me fascina en muchos sentidos, pero particularmente complicada.

**Candace/Jeremy: **Una pareja que a diferencia de Phinbella no es tan complicada, porque se sabe claramente cuáles son los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro. El problema que tiene esta pareja es que ya no les quedan muchos pasos para avanzar, son una pareja prácticamente conformada. Yo simplemente los adoro como pareja, me encantan en muchos sentidos y debo admitir que fue la pareja que más me gustó en un principio y la razón por la que empecé a ver la serie, pero la verdad es que la relación está por demás avanzada. No quisiera aburrirlos con más Candace y Jeremy de lo que ya estamos obligados a soportar, así que les dejo a su criterio. No estoy particularmente interesada en tratar la pareja (por supuesto tendrán sus momentos), por lo que debo preguntarles si a ustedes les interesa seguir oyendo más sobre Candace y Jeremy. No me aburre la pareja pero creo que es tan obvia que apenas se puede adentrar en el tema.

**Ferbnessa: **Una pareja interesantísima a mi parecer. Un chico de unos 12 años enamoradísimo de la chica de 16 que jamás notaría su existencia como HOMBRE. Creo que el enamoramiento de Ferb es de lo más dulce, tierno e inocente (no en el mismo sentido en el que Phineas es inocente). Ferb puede ser joven, pero en su personalidad es todo un hombre, y no lo digo por el hecho de que sea un genio mecánico o un chico extremadamente inteligente intelectualmente para su edad. Su madurez es diferente a la de su hermano y a la de muchos otros a su edad. Ferb es un personaje fascinante, lleno de costados ocultos y de misterios, pero a la vez lleno de esa inocencia propia de su edad. Adorable en muchos sentidos y cabe aclarar que en Vanessassary Roughness (capítulo que les recomiendo que miren) se comporta como más hombre de lo que cualquiera de los demás personajes de la serie se han comportado en toda la serie. Es todo un héroe y a pesar de la famosa "diferencia de edad" que ofende a tantos fanáticos, creo que se lo merece. Se la ganó, ¿o no?

Dejando de un lado a Ferb sigo con Vanessa. También tiene más que merecido a Ferb. Su amor sería algo extremadamente tierno y dulce. Incluso sería comparable con mi película favorita de Disney: "La Bella y la Bestia" (y no porque Ferb sea feo ni nada por el estilo, sino porque el "ENVASE" es el de un chico, no el de un "hombre").

Concluyendo: APOTO ABIERTAMENTE LA PAREJA DE FERB Y VANESSA A PESAR DE LA DIFERENCIA DE EDADES, LO IMPORTANTE ES LO DE ADENTRO, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE SE QUIERAN, **QUE SE AMEN.**

**Para concluir con este largo y aburrido sitio de opinión personal del autor agrego:**

Estaba interesada en hacer un fic que trate de manera más adulta la relación de Vanessa y Ferb, quizás esté ubicado unos 6 años en el futuro. ¿Creen que debería hacerlo? Gracias desde ya por su colaboración y por los reviews que dejaron y que quizás dejen opinando (como les pedí que hicieran arriba).

Sin más preámbulo…

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Candace no comprendió ni media palabra de lo que la chica había dicho y mucho menos de por qué lo había dicho, así que optó por ignorar su comentario por completo. Al llegar a la puerta trasera los tres chicos se dividieron y cada uno buscó a Ferb por su lado. Tres lados._

**Capítulo XIX: ¿Enamorado?**

Los minutos pasaban, los segundos corrían. Candace y Phineas continuaban buscando a Ferb, Isabella sólo fingía buscarlo. Caminaron en vano por casi cada rincón de la ciudad y finalmente los tres regresaron rendidos al jardín de los Flynn. Los esperaba el padre del pequeño desaparecido, Lawrence Fletcher. Estaba sentando bastante relajado, jamás se hubiese imaginado que su hijo no estaba en todo Danville.

-¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó el hombre mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su camisa.

-Eh… Papá… -comenzó Candace. La pelirroja tomó saliva y se dispuso a decirle toda la verdad. –Fuimos a buscar a Ferb. –contestó finalmente. –No lo encontrábamos por ningún lado.

El hombre volvió a ubicar sus lentes sobre su nariz y con toda tranquilidad continuó interrogando a su hijastra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con total seguridad de que los niños le dirían cuál era el paradero de su hijo con exactitud.

-Bueno… no lo sabemos. –contestó Candace evitando mirarle a los ojos.

El hombre pareció congelado por un segundo, dudó seriamente de lo que había oído.

-¿No saben? –se aseguró de haber escuchado.

-No, no lo sabemos. –contestó finalmente Candace dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Oh, debe estar bien. –se trató de convencer a sí mismo el hombre. – ¿No dijo a donde iba?

Candace miró a Isabella y frunció el ceño. La chica se sintió mal por ello.

-No, no lo dijo. –contestó la pelirroja.

Lawrence comenzó a caminar en círculos por el jardín tratando de adivinar en dónde podría estar Ferb.

-¿En el centro comercial? –preguntaba a los niños.

-Ya busqué allí. –contestó Phineas.

-¿Qué hay del parque? –continuó Lawrence.

-Tampoco. –dijo Candace.

Lawrence siguió caminando, cada vez más cerca de los bordes y esquinas del patio. Caminaba directamente hacia la máquina de los deseos que aún permanecía allí, invisible para sus ojos. Candace se puso nerviosa, sabía que si chocaba la máquina sospecharía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y realmente creía que esa máquina de los deseos era indispensable para sus citas con Jeremy.

-Ferb debe estar bien. –lo intentó tranquilizar Isabella. –Es sólo que no dijo con exactitud a dónde iría. Ya saben cómo es Ferb, muy callado.

Lawrence se detuvo unos centímetros antes de la máquina. Candace se relajó. Era increíble que estuviese frente a semejante aparato y que ni siquiera notara su presencia.

-Lo sé, Isabella. –admitió Lawrence. –Estoy exagerando un poco. Es sólo que a veces deseo que Ferb hable un poco más.

Dichas esas palabras el rostro de Candace se manchó de terror. Los labios de Lawrence habían pronunciado las palabras a apenas unos centímetros del micrófono y la máquina había entendido que era un deseo real. La máquina entró en calor lentamente y lanzó un rayo que atravesó por completo la ciudad de Danville. Lawrence ni siquiera lo percibió.

-¿Sucede algo, Candace? –preguntó asombrado por el rostro que la chica había puesto.

-No, nada. –contestó la chica. –Será mejor que entremos. –añadió en un intento desesperado por alejar a Lawrence lo más posible de la máquina de los deseos.

Lawrence obedeció y Candace le siguió. Phineas e Isabella permanecieron inmóviles en sus lugares.

-Vaya. –dijo Phineas que no sonaba tan optimista como siempre lo hacía. -¿Dónde crees que esté Ferb?

Isabella miró en la dirección a donde el rayo se había disparado.

-No lo sé. –mintió la chica volviendo la mirada hacia Phineas. Sabía que donde fuere que Ferb estuviese, seguramente sería en la dirección del rayo recién disparado.

-Espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo. –continuó Phineas asustado.

Por un segundo Isabella abandonó su postura de defensora del amor de Ferb y comenzó a escuchar la preocupación de Phineas.

-No te preocupes. –lo reconfortó Isabella. –Estoy segura de que Ferb está bien.

-Es extraño. –continuó Phineas. –No sé por qué no dijo a dónde iba o… ¿por qué dijo que iría a un sitio en el que no está? Ferb no haría eso. ¿Crees que algo malo esté sucediendo?

Isabella se sintió verdaderamente mal por Phineas. No sólo era el chico del que estaba enamorada, también era el hermano de Ferb. Tal vez el pelirrojo no sabía de amor, no notaba que a su lado estaba la única chica que lo podía amar como ella, pero sabía de amistad y sabía de hermandad. Quizás sería un vano, pero debía intentar hacer entender a Phineas.

-No creo que nada malo esté sucediendo. –contestó la chica con total seguridad y con gran seriedad. –Pero no voy a negarte que creo que algo está sucediendo. –Isabella volteó su mirada al cielo nuevamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-A que quizás Ferb esté haciendo algo importante, pero no por eso debe ser malo. Podría ser algo hermoso. –contestó la chica.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno, podría estar alimentando una familia de indefensos perritos abandonados en secreto, o podría estar… -Isabella lo pensó varias veces antes de decirlo, pero finalmente se atrevió. -¿enamorado?

-¿Enamorado? –respondió Phineas atónito. Esa posibilidad ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza.

-Sí, enamorado. Quizás esté enamorado. –respondió la chica con firmeza mientras volvía a mirar a Phineas a los ojos.

El chico apenas lo podía creer. ¿Su hermano enamorado? Nunca había siquiera cruzado por su cabeza. ¿Enamorarse? Phineas apenas podría comprenderlo, aún no había sentido el amor.

-No lo entiendo. –contestó Phineas con mucho esfuerzo para lograr una oración gramaticalmente correcta.

Isabella suspiró.

-Lo sabía. –respondió en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Phineas no la oyera.

-¿Disculpa? No entendí.

-Nada, Phineas. No es importante. Es que… -la chica se armó de valor –Phineas, tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero lo entenderás cuando te enamores de alguien.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Tú… sabes? –inquirió Phineas.

-¿Sobre amar? –respondió la chica completamente roja.

-Sí, es decir, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien? –volvió a preguntar el muchacho intrigado.

-Bueno, tal vez. –contestó Isabella.

-¿En verdad? –dijo el chico con su particular inocencia. -¿Qué se siente? ¿De quién has estado enamorada?

-Sí. Se siente raro porque es genial estar enamorada de alguien, pero a la vez es muy doloroso saber que esa persona nunca sentirá lo mismo por ti. –contestó Isabella con un aire de decepción en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Es decir, eres lista, bonita y todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué no te querría ese chico? –respondió Phineas en un tono de extrema inocencia.

Isabella se sonrojó nuevamente.

-¿Crees que no debería rendirme?

-¡Nunca!

-Gracias, Phineas. No lo haré. –dijo posando sus ojos en él con una mirada tierna.

Miraba al chico como si no fuese a verlo nunca, como si se despidiera de él. Pero en su mirada había un brillo de esperanza, la esperanza de que algún día se volvieran a ver. Sabía que si no se daba por vencida se iba a encontrar con lo que ella siempre deseó: el amor de quien ama. Se sentía extraña, algo triste y muy feliz. Sólo podía pensar en qué lo haría feliz a Phineas Flynn. Desde luego que volver a ver a su hermano lo haría feliz, lo haría dejar de preocuparse. No sólo a él, sino a su hermana, a su padre. Debía encontrar a Ferb, debía hacer que regresara, debía hacer feliz a Phineas.

-Volveré en un rato, Phineas. –dijo la chica mientras comenzaba la caminata hacia su bicicleta.

-¿A dónde vas, Isabella? –preguntó el chico sin comprender.

-Oh, hay algo que fingí hacer y no hice. Es hora de que lo haga de verdad.

-¿Limpiar tu cuarto? –inquirió el muchacho denotando su particular inocencia.

-Algo así. –contestó la chica misteriosa. Se puso su casco y se echó a pedalear.

Phineas entró a la casa con Lawrence y Candace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ferb caminaba con tranquilidad. Se había hartado de correr sin sentido y sin apuro. Casi atravesaba la ciudad por completo. Dejar de pensar en la chica le era más que imposible. Esperaba voltear en una esquina y cruzarse con ella, pero era bastante improbable, por no decir imposible. Pero continuaba caminando sin darse por vencido, aunque sus piernas hubiesen deseado que así fuese.

Casi en el borde de la ciudad se detuvo frente a una iglesia. Una imagen lo había alegrado. En la puerta un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años intentaba limpiar restos de polvo de su saco antes de entrar. Ferb lo reconoció en al instante, era el padre de Vanessa, el hombre que había visto en el centro comercial hacía un tiempo atrás. Evidentemente se dirigía a una boda.

Ferb no siguió dudando y caminó con seguridad directamente hacia las escalinatas de la iglesia.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Antes de comenzar: **Como siempre con problemas con la escuela y eso, pero descuiden, definitivamente terminaré este fic.

**En el capítulo anterior: **_Una imagen lo había alegrado. En la puerta un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años intentaba limpiar restos de polvo de su saco antes de entrar. Ferb lo reconoció en al instante, era el padre de Vanessa, el hombre que había visto en el centro comercial hacía un tiempo atrás. Evidentemente se dirigía a una boda._

_Ferb no siguió dudando y caminó con seguridad directamente hacia las escalinatas de la iglesia._

**Capítulo X: "El hombre invisible"**

Ferb sabía que ahora que había encontrado a Heinz sería más sencillo encontrar a Vanessa. Su corazón latía nervioso, no sabía si al cruzar el portón se encontraría con la chica que había robado su joven corazón. Subió el primer escalón, pero algo lo detuvo. No llevaba ropa para la ocasión, era más que evidente que no era un invitado. Su pantalón, aún violeta pero de tiro bajo y mucho más largo no ayudaba mucho a la idea de que fuese invitado a la ceremonia. Su camisa amarilla podría haber pasado, pero el denim no era precisamente el material de un pantalón de vestir. Dudaba que le impidieran entrar, después de todo era en una iglesia, pero prefirió quedarse afuera.

En el interior de la construcción, Heinz había logrado quitar el polvo de su traje casi por completo. Continuaba sacudiendo su manga de vez en cuando. Se sentó junto a una mujer pelirroja que tendría aproximadamente la misma de su ex esposa.

-Hola. –lo saludó la señora Flynn amablemente. –Soy compañera de la clase de cocina de Charlene.

-Hola. –se limitó a responder Heinz de forma muy seca.

-Oh, ya quiero que empiece. –continuó Linda ignorando por completo la hostilidad del hombre al que le estaba hablando. –Apuesto a que se verá muy hermosa.

-Sí, eso creo. –respondió con el mismo tono Heinz. En realidad no se podía decir que estuviese precisamente celoso porque su ex esposa estaba a punto de casarse otra vez, sino más bien le incomodaba el hecho de que se fuera a casar con Mayor Monograma, un importante componente de la agencia O.W.C.A. y jefe de su peor enemigo. Sin mencionar desde luego que su hija Vanessa pasaría gran parte de su tiempo con un hombre que no sólo no era su padre, sino que era, en definitiva, un antagonista suyo.

Frente al altar estaban Mayor Monograma y Carl, ambos vestidos de fiesta, en especial Mayor Monograma.

-Trajiste los anillos, ¿verdad, Carl?

-Por su puesto, señor. –contestó el padrino de la boda dándose una palmaditas en el bolsillo con los anillos.

-¡No hagas eso! –exclamó Mayor Monograma.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, señor. Espero que los anillos no se hayan dañado. –dijo mientras revisaba que todo estuviese en orden.

-¿No lo entiendes, Carl? Todo debe salir perfecto esta noche. No aceptaré errores.

-Lo sé, señor. Descuide, puede confiar en mí.

Mayor Monograma lo miró dubitativo.

-No tengo elección. –dijo resignado.

Fuera de la iglesia ya casi no quedaba nadie, todos habían entrado y sólo Ferb permanecía parado junto a las escalinatas de la iglesia. Un auto con un gran moño blanco se acercaba. Era obviamente el auto de la novia. Estacionó justo frente a la iglesia y en cuanto la puerta se abrió una avalancha de tules blancos se abrió paso para bajar del auto. Una mujer completamente desconocida para él había bajado de ese coche y ahora tiraba un poco de la cola de su vestido para terminar de sacarla.

-Vamos, hija. Ayúdame con esto. –le pedía la mujer con un cierto grado de histeria previo a su boda.

-Eso hago, mamá. –contestó una voz que a Ferb se le hizo más que familia. Lo que acababa de oír era cien millones de veces más hermoso que escuchar a los ángeles cantar. Sus ojos se abrieron y esperaron a la expectativa de la puerta del auto, sólo para corroborar que su mente no le estaba jugando una cruel broma. Unos segundos después la angelical imagen de la única chica que había podido robar su corazón se materializó ante sus ojos. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su cabello lacio estaba suelto, sus pestañas largas, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios perfectos y su vestido… bueno, no se parecía a su otra ropa, pero todo le quedaba divino a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, especialmente para Ferb. En los ojos del peliverde un brillito enamorado comenzó a aparecer y su sonrisa se dibujó sola.

-Ten el ramo, mamá. –dijo la muchacha entregándoselo en la mano.

-Oh, sí. Por poco lo olvido. Estoy tan nerviosa, hija. –admitió la mujer. Era cierto, la mujer temblaba de los nervios.

Vanessa tomó la cola del vestido mientras su madre daba unos pasos para que quedara estirado.

-¿Estás lista, Charlen? –preguntó un hombre que salió en ese momento para confirmar que la novia estuviese lista para su gran entrada.

-Sí. –respondió la mujer mientras subía la escalera hasta el gran portón.

El hombre se asomó adentro y realizó una seña para indicarle a quien debía tocar la marcha nupcial que la novia estaba lista.

Ferb no despegaba los ojos de la chica de 16 años. Lo ignoró en un principio mientras se las arreglaba para tomar el vestido de su madre lo mejor que podía, pero luego lo miró. Allí parado, apoyado contra una pared en la calle mientras anochecía. Algo en él le resultaba familiar y el hecho de que él la mirara como si la conociera confirmaba sus sospechas. Pero, ¿quién era ese chico peliverde? No conocía a ese adolescente, pero se moría por hacerlo, o al menos por recordar quién era ese chico. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar recordar quién era el muchacho, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el chico le sonriera. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, e incluso intentó saludarlo con su mano sin soltar el vestido de Charlene. Ferb se sonrojó, pero no devolvió el saludo, la marcha nupcial había iniciado y Vanessa miró al frente de inmediato. Los portones de la iglesia se abrieron y Charlene comenzó su caminata. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Vanessa entrara y la puerta se cerrara tras de ella volvió a clavar los ojos en el peliverde. Ferb sonrió de felicidad, ya no era el hombre invisible.

Un destello de luz en el cielo lo distrajo, por alguna razón se dirigía hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos para verlo fijamente y usó su mano tapando el destello para que no enceguecer al mirarlo. El haz de luz se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isabella conducía su bicicleta lo más rápido que podía. Debía hallar a Ferb, debía hacerlo por Phineas. No sabía en dónde estaba, pero sabía que el sitio en donde estuviese debía quedar en la misma dirección en la que salió disparado el rayo de la máquina de cumplir deseos. Para su suerte, Ferb había ido a pie, por lo que no debía tampoco estar muy lejos. Conocía también cómo estaba vestido y cómo lucía ahora que era adolescente. Cuando la chica pedaleó lo suficiente como para cansarse, comenzó a preguntarles a las personas que estaban cerca.

-Disculpen. –comenzó la chica dirigiéndose a una pareja que estaba en un parque. -¿No han visto de casualidad a un chico alto, de cabello verde, pantalones violetas y camisa amarilla?

-¿Disculpa? Como si estuviésemos atentos a los excéntricos que andan pasando por la calle. –contestó la chica en un tono verdaderamente horrendo. -¿Pelo verde? Por favor. Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Creo que yo sí lo vi, pequeña. –contestó el joven en un tono mucho más amable. Su cabello era largo por ser el de un chico, tenía un aspecto gótico y un mechón de su cabello era de color rosado.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó Isabella dirigiéndose sólo al chico. -¿Alguna idea de a dónde se fue?

-Sí, dobló en esa esquina. –contestó el chico. –En dirección a la catedral.

-Ahora sabes lo que querías saber, pequeña extraña. ¿Te importaría irte a encontrar a ese extraño de pelo verde? –la actuaba de forma repugnante. Su cabello era rubio, corto y ondulado. La verdad su apariencia no se parecía al de ese chico gótico, más bien parecía una chica de puro brillo y glamour. –Pelo verde. ¿Oíste alguna vez algo más estúpido, Johnny?

-Bueno, en mi opinión no se le veía mal al chico.

La chica frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que su chico no estuviese siguiéndole la corriente en sus comentarios.

-¿Qué? En verdad, se le veía bien. –insistió Johnny.

-Gracias, Johnny. –dijo Isabella amablemente ignorando por completo a la rubia. Estaba un poco cansada para seguir pedaleando, así que dejó su bicicleta cerca del banco sobre el que los chicos estaban sentados y se dirigió al bebedero a tomar unos sorbos de agua. No se alejó mucho de los chicos, así que escuchó cada palabra que dijeron.

_-¿Sucede algo? Pareces deprimido otra vez, Johnny. Deberías estar más feliz, me ofende que estés así._

_-Lo sé, lo siento. De verdad lo lamento mucho. Pero la verdad es que aún sigo pensando en lo que ella dijo…_

_-¡¿Otra vez pensando en esa chica?! ¡Por favor! ¡Supéralo! Nunca te quiso, sólo acéptalo. Mereces algo mejor._

_-Es que creí que al menos era mi amiga._

_-Las chicas como ella no son amigas, son arpías._

_-¿De verdad Vanessa dijo todo eso de mí?_

_-Sí, sí lo hizo. ¿No vas a confiar en mí? Yo soy tu novia. ¿Qué es Vanessa de ti?_

_-Supongo que nada._

_-¿Supones? Lo deberías saber. Ella siempre ha dicho que eras un perdedor, que preferiría luchar contra cocodrilos para no salir contigo. En serio, supéralo. No seguiré saliendo contigo si sigues hablando de ella._

-Mi recomendación es que sigas hablando de esa tal Vanessa hasta que la voz se te agote, Johnny. –los interrumpió Isabella mientras se montaba nuevamente en su bicicleta y se echaba a pedalear. El muchacho se rió con el comentario. La chica le echó una mirada amenazadora y dejó de reírse de inmediato.

Isabella se dirigía a la iglesia en su bicicleta. Al acercarse lo alegró la imagen de un peliverde sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. La morena dejó su bicicleta y casco a un lado y comenzó a subir.

-¡Ferb! Te he estado buscando. Debes regresar, todos se preocupan por ti.

-No quiero regresar, Isabella. No he tenido tiempo para estar con ella. –dijo con actitud de enamorado mirando fijamente el portón de la iglesia.

-Debo admitir que eso sonó realmente romántico, pero el sol se está metiendo y todos se preguntarán en dónde estás. Tu padre, Phineas, Candace. Todos se preocupan por ti.

-Estaré en problemas mañana, ¿y qué? Al menos lo habré intentado.

-Harás esto otro día. Vamos, Ferb.

-Oh, Isabella. Me extraña de ti que no quieras ayudarme siquiera en nombre del amor.

-Bueno, a mí me resulta extraño que estés hablándome, pero en definitiva no es eso lo que importa. Es más que obvio que se trata del deseo de tu padre.

-Oh, así que fue mi padre quien…

-¡Ferb! Eso no importa. Phineas está muy preocupado por ti. Debes regresar. No te obligaré a hacerlo, pero te lo pido, Ferb. Hazlo por Phineas.

-Oh, de eso se trata. Es muy tierno de tu parte, Isabella. Por amor a Phineas vienes a buscarme.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?

-Soy, o al menos era callado, no ciego.

Isabella se sonrojó.

-Pues…

-Oh, Isabella. Debes dejarme hacerlo, será sólo hoy. Déjame hablarle, no como Ferb. Sé que ella va a notarme ahora, sé que lo hará. Dejaré de ser el hombre invisible. Tú que más que nadie tiene idea de lo que es ser invisible para alguien, debes comprenderme. Sé que lo amas y que no quieres verlo sentirse mal por alguien, pero también debes saber que ni tú ni yo podremos seguir sin arrepentirnos de lo que hicimos si yo regreso ahora.

-Lo sé. Me sentiría demasiado culpable.

-Y yo demasiado tonto por haber perdido la oportunidad de mi vida. Por favor, Isabella. Sólo por hoy. Te prometo que todo regresará a la normalidad mañana, todo será como se supone que sea. Si es necesario volveré a hacer el hombre invisible, pero déjame disfrutar de mi única noche de visibilidad.

Isabella no se atrevió a dudarlo, estaba demasiado convencida de las palabras de Ferb.

-Desde luego, Ferb.

-Gracias, Isabella. –dijo el chico abrazándola.

Detrás de ellos las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzó a salir. Todos arrojaban arroz a los novios y reían muy contentos. Charlene y Mayor Monograma salían tomados de la mano y aparentemente muy felices. Contrastando con la situación tanto Vanessa como su padre parecían de muy mal humor. Sin embargo la mala cara a la chica no le duró demasiado. De inmediato se dirigió a quitarse la horrenda duda que la había torturado toda la ceremonia.

-Disculpa. –le preguntó la chica a Ferb. -¿Nos… conocemos?

Ferb sonrió. Ser visible por una noche en verdad lo ponía de buen humor.

-No. No nos conocemos. –contestó sin borrar su sonrisa ni su mirada brillante.

Isabella no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de darse cuenta que se trataba de la amada de Ferb.

-¡Qué bonito vestido! –exclamó entusiasmada con los volados, tules y bordados del vestido de Vanessa.

-Eh, gracias. –contestó la chica que sinceramente no comprendía como semejante insulto hacia su propia personalidad le provocaba tanto agrado a la jovencita. –Mi nombre es Vanessa. –continuó dirigiéndose a Ferb.

-¿Vanessa? –se preguntó a sí misma Isabella.

-¿Vanessa? –fingió Ferb. –Qué bonito nombre.

El cumplido del chico hizo que Isabella notara de inmediato que se trataba de la chica que le gustaba. La miró con más atención, no le pareció que Ferb fuese un estúpido en ese momento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó la chica interesándose en el peliverde.

-¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre… mi nombre es… es… Lucas. –improvisó al ver un cartel de la película "Star Wars" en la calle.

-Es un gusto, Lucas. Y… hay una estúpida fiesta y… bueno, mi madre se acaba de casar… será una fiesta tonta y me preguntaba si… bueno… ¿quieres ir, Lucas? –preguntó Vanessa algo nerviosa.

-Eh… Claro. Me encantaría. –Ferb no iba a perderse la oportunidad, era su primera y última noche de visibilidad. No iba a malgastarla intentando ser cortés y diciendo que "no" a una fiesta con su chica.

-Genial. Tu amiga puede venir también. –dijo refiriéndose a Isabella.

-¿Yo? No gra…

-¡Vamos, Isabella! –la interrumpió Ferb -Será divertido. Por favor.

-De acuerdo. –aceptó finalmente.

Es a una calle de aquí. Todos vamos a ir caminando. Vengan, chicos. –los guió Vanessa a ambos.

Ferb miró a Isabella, ella respondió a su mirada con una sonrisa cómplice. Sin embargo algo perturbaba sus pensamientos. ¿Era la misma Vanessa de la que estaban hablando esa pareja en el parque la Vanessa de la que Ferb estaba enamorado? No sabía si creerle del todo a la chica rubia, a decir verdad, parecía mandona y manipuladora. Por otro lado, no la conocía realmente. Existía la posibilidad de que esa chica estuviese diciendo la verdad, después de todo. ¿Y qué había con ese chico, el tal Johnny? Si la Vanessa de la que hablaban era la misma Vanessa que los había invitado a la fiesta, Ferb tenía competencia. La chica estaba confundida, tenía muchas preguntas y mucho que hablar con Ferb.

La multitud salía de la iglesia y caminaba hacia el salón donde sería la fiesta. La caravana era encabezada por Charlene y Mayor, seguidos de cerca por Carl y unos fotógrafos que no dejaban de disparar con sus flashes para guardar recuerdos de la ocasión. En el medio con otras amigas de la novia iba Linda Flynn que parecía muy alegre y reía constantemente. Casi cerrando con el desfile, caminaba Heinz Doofenshmirtz de muy mala gana y con el ceño fruncido. Vanessa lo seguía, pero su enojo se había desdibujado de su cara y ahora una enorme sonrisa la iluminaba. Ferb la seguía como si estuviese hipnotizado y al final caminaba Isabella intentaba imaginar cuál era la mejor forma de investigar a Vanessa.

Todo parecía ir bien para Ferb, sin embargo. Al fin su chica soñada le prestaba atención. Ya no era sólo un niño, ya no era el hombre invisible.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes de empezar: me disculpo por haber abandonado este FanFic tanto tiempo, pero no se imaginan lo que fueron las últimas semanas. Ya hasta respiro trigonometría y seguramente no voy a aprobar las pruebas. No me hagan comenzar con los trabajos de historia y las evaluaciones de geografía. Cada vez que tenía un rato libre se lo dedicaba a escuchar música, dormir o ver televisión. Nada que implique algún tipo de esfuerzo intelectual (aunque no realice una gran esfuerzo intelectual para este FanFic como podrán notar). **

**Ojalá al menos les guste el capítulo…**

**En el capítulo anterior: **_Todo parecía ir bien para Ferb, sin embargo. Al fin su chica soñada le prestaba atención. Ya no era sólo un niño, ya no era el hombre invisible._

**Capítulo XI: "La única noche"**

Phineas acariciaba a Perry mientras el animal dormía cómodamente sobre sus rodillas. Sólo podía pensar en Ferb, ¿dónde se había metido? Nunca había desaparecido sin avisar antes. Quizás Isabella tenía razón, quizás había algo que Phineas no había notado jamás. Era algo lógico, después de todo se suponía que algún día algo así sucedería. Lo había tomado desprevenido esta vez, probablemente por lo poco expresivo que era su hermano, pero sabía que algo así podía suceder. Había llegado el momento que Phineas intentaba negar. Sus intereses se dividían, algún día habrían de coincidir nuevamente, pero por el momento no sería lo mismo. Ferb estaba enamorado y Phineas ni siquiera podía ver a las chicas como algo más que sólo amigas. Era muy extraño siquiera pensarlo para Phineas.

-Parece que seremos tú y yo desde ahora, Perry. –le dijo al ornitorrinco aún sabiendo que dormía.

Perry sonrió entre sueños mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo frente al monitor en donde solía aparecer Mayor Monograma. Evidentemente soñaba que el hombre le estaba dando una misión. Le indicaba que Doofenshmirtz tenía un malvado plan, como de costumbre. Ni siquiera se le cruzaba la idea de que estaba por casarse. De repente una voz interrumpió la conversación de Perry y Monograma, pero sorprendentemente era una voz de mujer, obviamente no le pertenecía a Carl. La mujer regañaba a su jefe y el sueño del ornitorrinco se tornó cada vez más borroso.

Perry abrió sus ojos y de regreso en el mundo real se acurrucó un poco más en las rodillas de Phineas dispuesto a dormir nuevamente. Se relajó unos instantes pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. De repente abrió sus ojos de par en par. Se había percatado de algo que no había tenido en cuenta antes. Se bajó de las piernas de Phineas y caminó rápidamente hacia la sala.

-Bien… -continuó Phineas mirando tristemente el árbol bajo el que se sentaban él y su hermano todas las tardes de verano –Creo que estaré solo hoy.

En ese instante su hermana entró en la cocina.

-¡Ferb está en problemas! Donde quiera que esté. –chilló frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde crees que esté? –preguntó Phineas ignorando la amenaza de su hermana.

-No lo sé, pero en cuanto regrese estará en problemas.

-Candace.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es tan especial de estar enamorado?

La pelirroja se detuvo unos instantes. No era una pregunta que se esperaba viniendo de su hermanito.

-¿Estar enamorado? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que no lo comprendo, Candace. ¿Por qué llegará un momento en mi vida en el que no podré ver a las chicas sólo como amigas? ¿Por qué te pasó a ti eso mismo? ¿Qué se siente que eso suceda? ¿De verdad es tan especial que eres capaz de hacerlo todo por ese sentimiento? ¿En verdad es tan especial, Candace?

-Bueno, Phineas, es parte de crecer.

-¿Y vale la pena?

-Phineas, sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero cuando crezcas sí lo entenderás.

-Es que quisiera comprender como puede alguien sentir algo que lo haga parecer todo lo demás tan insignificante.

-Lo demás no es insignificante, es sólo que no puedes dejar de pensar en ello, porque lo que sientes es muy diferente a todo lo que sentiste antes. Creo que es algo tan nuevo que sólo quieres saber que se siente. Es extraño de explicar Phineas.

-Gracias de todas formas. –contestó decepcionado.

-¿Por qué de repente te interesas por eso?

El chico no supo si responderle o no, pero al final decidió explicarle lo que le sucedía.

-Es por Ferb…

-¿Por Ferb? ¿A Ferb le gusta una chica?

-Eso creo…

-¿En verdad? Jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Quién es? ¿Isabella? ¿Alguna de las chicas de la tropa de Isabella? O quizás sea…

-No sé quién. ¿Crees que a Ferb le guste Isabella? –preguntó Phineas que ni siquiera lo había pensado. A decir verdad le molestaba un poco pensar en eso y no estaba seguro de por qué.

-No lo sé. ¿Cuántas otras chicas de su edad conocen? No creo que le guste una chica que sea ma… ¿mayor que él? ¡Un segundo!

El recuerdo golpeó a Candace como un rayo. Cuando estaba hablando con Stacey sobre el extraño incidente de Vanessa en el parque. Ferb la había oído hablar de Johnny y parecía estar triste al respecto. Era obvio, ¿no?

-Ferb conocía a Vanessa antes de que viniera aquí, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Del centro comercial…

-Y dijiste que la salvó de algo, ¿cierto?

-De una podadora.

-Exacto. ¿Por qué crees que lo haya hecho, Phineas?

-Tal vez porque ese era su deber…

-No, Phineas, a Ferb le gusta ella.

-¿A Ferb le gusta Vanessa?

-Sí, ¿no es obvio? La salvó en el centro comercial, fue muy amable con ella cuando estuvo aquí, las charlas a las 3 o 4 de la mañana, el hecho de que estuviese tan triste cuando me oyó hablando del chico que le gustaba a Vanessa…

-Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Por eso estaba tan raro? ¿Estaba triste? ¿No estaba cansado?

-Exacto, Phineas.

-Qué lista, Candace. No se me hubiese ocurrido.

-Sí, creo que sí soy lista.

-¿Crees que Ferb esté con Vanessa?

-Bueno, ella es un poco mayor que él, no creo que lo vea como un muchacho con el que pueda salir…

-¿Crees que lo haría si fuera mayor?

-Tal vez.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Phineas. –Ferb tiene que haber usado la máquina. La que usamos para cambiar la edad de Suami.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Podríamos haber recorrido todo Danville, pero jamás lo hubiésemos encontrado. ¡Ferb aumentó su edad? Debe verse como un adolescente ahora.

-Por eso no podíamos encontrarlo.

-Encontremos a Vanessa. ¿Tienes su celular?

-Eso creo, lo guardé en mi agenda cuando estuvo aquí la última noche.

-Excelente. Llámala y pregúntale, Ferb debe estar con ella.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Candace sacando del bolsillo su teléfono rosado y buscando el nombre de la chica lo más rápido que pudo en la agenda. –Aquí está, "Vanessa".

Candace presionó "marcar" y llevó el teléfono a su oído. Se escuchó la voz de Vanessa en una contestadora. _"Este es el celular de Vanessa. No puedo atenderte en este momento porque…". _Candace colgó.

-Apagado. –dijo Candace cerrando el celular.

-Qué mal. Pensemos en algo más.

-Bueno, hay que seguir pensando. Veamos, ¿cómo supiste que Ferb estaba enamorado?

-Isabella lo comentó.

-Ella debe saber de Vanessa.

-Supongo.

-Quizás Isabella sepa en dónde está Ferb.

-Pero ya se lo preguntamos, no creo que lo sepa.

-Cierto. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Y si usamos la…?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió a Candace.

-Quizás sea Ferb. Iré a ver. –dijo Phineas justo antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se encontró con un adolescente, pero no con "Ferb el adolescente".

-Oh, hola, Jeremy. –saludó un poco decepcionado.

Candace entró corriendo.

-Phineas, oí que dijiste… -Candace vio la imagen del muchacho parado en la puerta. –Jeremy. – siguió con la particular voz que hacía cada vez que pronunciaba ese nombre.

-Hola, Candace. –sonrió el muchacho. –Sólo vine para… preguntarte… si… tal vez… es que…

-Dime, Jeremy. –lo incitó a continuar la chica.

-Es que pasé por tu casa y quise venir a invitarte a salir mañana. Después de todo, nuestra última cita no fue una cita "típica" aunque fue muy divertida. Entonces, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto, Jeremy. –contestó la chica con dulzura.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Candace. Paso a buscarte a las 7, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, Jeremy. Nos vemos.

-Adiós, Candace. Adiós, Phineas.

-Hasta luego, Jeremy. –lo saludó Candace.

Phineas cerró la puerta cuando Jeremy ya se había alejado unos metros de la casa.

-¿Bien, Candace?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre encontrar a Ferb.

-Oh, lo siento, Phineas. Lo olvidé. Oye, ¿y Perry?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ornitorrinco abrió una de las tantas compuertas que había ubicadas en la casa. Esta vez en la cañería de la cocina. El tubo lo llevó hasta la guarida secreta bajo la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher. Todo estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas, la pantalla donde la imagen de Mayor Monograma aparecía cada vez que Perry tenía una misión también lo estaba. Todas las armas y artefactos estaban en el exacto lugar en el que siempre estaban. Perry se puso su sombrero y tomó su deslizador de ornitorrinco. Tenía la misión de averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Por extraño que resulte, Perry notaba que algo estaba total y completamente fuera de control. Debía llegar a la casa de Doofenshmirtz para esperar a que volviera de esa boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La diversión para Ferb ni siquiera había comenzado. Todos los invitados ya estaban en el salón y muchos de ellos estaban cómodamente sentados. Vanessa y Ferb se sentaron uno junto a otro por unos 3 segundos, luego Isabella los interrumpió.

-Emm… ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido tomando al peliverde del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta donde nadie pudiese escuchar su conversación. Un asiento libre quedó al lado del de Vanessa y rápidamente fue ocupado por Carl. El chico se quedó mirando a la chica por unos segundos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica se limitó a mirarlo indiferentemente.

-Disculpa…-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

-Ni lo sueñes. –contestó la chica aún con indiferencia.

-Pero sólo quería saber si…

-Dije que no.

-Pero, pero… ¿por qué?

Vanessa levantó una ceja intentando insinuarle que era algo evidente. El chico la volvió a mirar. Lo comprendió sin mayor esfuerzo, pero continuó fingiendo inocencia.

-Por favor.

Carl se levantó de la silla.

-Siempre es lo mismo. –susurró mientras se alejaba con la mirada fijada en el piso.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de Vanessa, Isabella y Ferb tenían una seria conversación.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Isabella? Es la única noche.

-¿Significa algo para ti el nombre "Johnny"? –preguntó la chica intentando quitarle información. El estómago de Ferb se retorció en el interior de su cuerpo.

-Quizás. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Tú dime. ¿Qué dice el nombre Johnny para ti?

Ferb tragó saliva.

-Johnny es el nombre del chico que le gusta a Vanessa. El que la lastimó.

-¿Entonces esa Vanessa es la misma Vanessa de la que hablaban esos chicos en el parque?

-¿Qué chicos?

-Cuando venía hacia acá, -comenzó a relatar Isabella –había un par de chicos en el parque que hablaban de una chica llamada Vanessa. Yo creo que hablaban de "tu" Vanessa y que ese chico era "su" Johnny.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-Ferb, no estoy muy segura con respecto a ella. ¿No crees que vaya a lastimarte?

-Bueno, si es el precio que hay que pagar…

Isabella sonrió.

-Debes saber algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que a ese chico le gusta Vanessa, así que si a ella le gusta él…

-¿De verdad? Supongo que eso me convierte en el que sobra. ¿Debería…?

-No. Pelea. Esta noche todo vale, es la única noche.

Ferb sonrió.

-Gracias, Isabella.

-No hay de qué. Ve con ella, ¿qué esperas? ¿Vas a dejarla sola? Es la única noche.

Ferb caminó y volvió a sentarse junto a Vanessa. La chica sonrió.

-¿Tenías que hablar con tu adorable amiguita?

-Sí, conversamos un par de cosas.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a alguien…

-¿De verdad? –Ferb se sintió nervioso, ¿es que acaso iba a adivinar su identidad secreta?

-Sí. Me recuerdas muchísimo a alguien…

-¡Vanessa! ¡Qué sorpresa! Vaya que el mundo es pequeño. –dijo Linda Flynn acercándose a la mesa de la chica para saludarla.

-Señora Flynn. Qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí, en la boda de mi madre. –contestó la chica completamente extrañada.

-¿Eres la hija de Charlene?

-¿Conoce a mi madre?

-Vamos a la clase de cocina juntas. –contestó. –De vez en cuando me lleva hasta mi casa con el auto cuando terminamos. Tú debes ser la chica que siempre anda llamando. -Vanessa se sonrojó. Se sintió avergonzada, al igual que Candace se la pasaba llamando a su madre a su clase de cocina para intentar acusar a su padre. –Ahora entiendo qué cosas tienes en común con Candace.

-¿Y cómo está Ferb? Bueno, y Candace y Phineas, claro.

Ferb dejó de escucharlas, supuso que habría respondido que todos estaban bien, pero su mente sólo le prestaba atención al hecho de que lo había mencionado. Había preguntado por él primero que nadie, sabía su nombre, sabía que existía, no era total y completamente invisible. A ella de verdad le importaba él, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que de verdad le importaba.

**Continuará…**


End file.
